Thriller Nights
by finchelshipper2
Summary: Team Austin and friends go to a haunted house together. But what happens when things go really wrong and they end up running for their lives? Major Auslly! Some Trez.
1. Prologue

**Authors note! very important please read! **

**Hi guys! this is my first ever fanfic and I'm so happy it's an Austin and Ally one! I just have to say that this story was not my idea. the original creator of this story wrote it for Glee/Finchel. I loved it so much when I read it so I wanted to make it into an Austin and Ally/Auslly story. so credit goes to** **_Finchelislove_** **who created the story and came up with the plot. if you like Glee and Finchel, you should read it! okay, on with the story. :) **

prologue

Ally was shaking, how had this happened? How had she gotten here? She closed her eyes and hugged her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth. Believe it or not, it was her stupid idea to go with her friends to the haunted house. Factory of terror? what was she thinking?

Ally whimpered in the empty parking lot, leaned against Austin's truck. Waiting. Just waiting. She was too scared to call for him, or to look around. She knew he said he would be right back, but after the evening they had just had, she wasn't so sure.

Then she heard footsteps and her breathing caught. Was it Austin's? Or was it _his?_

A warm, moist hand touched her knee, making her jump as she looked up to see the owner of the hand. It was Austin. She breathed out a sigh of relief for a moment before looking down to see why his hand was so wet and sticky.

It was covered in blood.

"We have to leave. Now." Austin told her furiously.

"But- did you find your-"

"Ally!" Austin said, before pulling her up. "I said NOW!"

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow...or later today since it is 4:2AM here. XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: sorry guys I was so tired last night I forgot to mention I don't own Austin and Ally. so..I don't own Austin and Ally. xD also as you can see the chapters will be longer then the prologue. that was just a little sneak peek into what was going to happen. and I apologize for making some of the characters like Cassidy a little mean. I needed someone to be the mean character and she fit for it. Even though I'm a huge Auslly shipper, I don't hate Cassidy or Kira. I just needed someone to be mean. Alright on with the story!**

Chapter 1

Ally and Trish skipped down the streets of Miami with the rest of the group straggling behind. Austin, and Dez walked behind them with their hands in their pockets laughing at their significant others.

Ally and Austin had been going out for a good 7 months now, and they couldn't be happier. Everyone knew they were meant to be together, and they finally figured that out for themselves when they kissed after their performance of "you can come to me." Sure things were a little awkward when Kira wanted to be Austin's girlfriend, but he let her down easy because he knew Ally was the one he was destined to be with.

Trish and Dez started bonding when Ally and Austin were out together. They eventually realized they had feelings for each other, and were hiding it this whole time behind their playful teasing.

Dallas and Elliot were close behind them, talking about some football game that was on TV the night before. Kira and Cassidy were walking behind the boys, snickering and making fun of Ally's outfit.

Ally had invited Dallas, Elliot, and this new girl Bella to be nice and thought it would be fun if more people tagged along. That, and she accidentally bought a few extra tickets and needed to use them up. What she didn't expect was for Elliot to invite Kira, Dallas to invite Cassidy, and worse of all, Bella to invite Trent. They had started dating once she moved here. Since she was new, she didn't know the truth about him, which was that he is a lying thief. She seemed happy with him, so Ally did not want to ruin that for her.

Cassidy and Kira weren't very happy with Ally because Austin had chosen her over them. But she wanted this to be a fun evening, so she thought nothing of it.

"I mean, who where's themed outfits?" Cassidy scoffs at Ally's Halloween themed shirt that had some terrible phrase on it. "Don't go running to your mummy? Where does she shop?"

"Kids R Us." Kira confirms. "But I actually like her skirt. It goes nice with the lame top."

Cassidy shot her a glare and continued to talk. "And why did that new girl Bella get to use one of the extra tickets when we had to buy our own? How is that fair?" Cassidy scoffs.

"You're so right. Totally unfair." Kira agreed.

Austin turns around suddenly, "girls stop! You're ruining this for everyone!"

They glare at him, but continue to gossip, linking their arms together.

Austin sighs, "bringing them wasn't the best idea."

"Don't worry buddy, we just have to ignore them. Do you think Ally heard that comment about her shirt?" Dez whispered.

Austin nodded, "She did. She's just ignoring it."

"Well good for her." Dez comments sincerely.

Ally led the way into a small Mexican restaurant and everyone followed behind, Austin making his way to his girlfriends side. "You're going to protect me in the haunted house, right Ally?" Austin joked. Ally giggled and nodded. "We have 10, can you seat us?" He asked the waiter who walked up. She nodded and split the group up into two groups.

Somehow Austin and Ally got seated with Dallas, Cassidy, Kira, and Eliot. Austin groned internally, but Ally grinned. she had a plan that would stop Cassidy and Kira from making fun of her clothes. And Well, it could have been worse. They could have been Seated with Trent.

After ordering Austin and Dallas got into a discussion of what players the Browns need to be an actual football team and Kira and Cassidy started discussing what part of the haunted house they were more excited to make fun of.

Eliot was once again discussing with Ally, old memories they had together back when they went to camp, while Ally was trying not to fall asleep.

Austin noticed this, and put his arm around her. She leaned into his embrace.

"It's so hot." She told Austin loudly, everyone turning their attention on her. "This top is suffocating me." She says only to Austin, but everyone's eyes are on her.

"You should take it off Alls. Don't you have a top on underneath?" Austin tugged on it lightly, "I saw you put it on over that one thing."

"A camisole?" Ally asked with a giggle. Okay, I'll be right back. Would you please order me my usual?"

He nodded as she walked off towards the ladies room.

Once she got there, she slipped off the long sleeve shirt, revealing her lacy, v-necked tank top underneath.

Ally felt a little nervous about walking out there with this on. It wasn't her style to dress this way, and she preferred her vests with belts and a nice floral print skirt, or her latest style which consisted of pretty dresses or skinny jeans with nice tops to go with them. Now she was wearing this bright pink camisole, with a mini skirt and a pair of wedges. Her skirt still had a floral pattern to it, but it showed off more of her legs then she's used to. But she wanted to show Cassidy and Kira that she can dress just as nice as they can. Then maybe they would stop teasing her about her clothes.

Ally adjusted her assets in her new push-up bra that she had bought for her Halloween costume, but she thought it might help to wear it now with the rest of her outfit. Besides, a little help in the chest area never hurt anyone.

She reapplied her lipgloss and looked in the mirror. This would shut them up.

When she strolled out, Dallas's mouth dropped and went dry immediately. Austin looked across the table at Dallas, confused by his expression until he followed his gaze. "Ally..." Austin's mouth dropped a bit too, "I remember that top being a little more... uh, covered." Austin said nervously.

Cassidy and Kira glared at the boys. "Hey guys, stop staring. Your starting to drool." Cassidy said, annoyance clear in her voice.

"I didn't know Ally was so hot under all those vests and jackets." Dallas notes.

Austin shot him a look, but laughs it off. "I knew."

"Oh gross." Cassidy says with disgust, "Could you cover up?"

Ally looked hurt. "But Kira's wearing a low cut dress, and you're wearing a corset! What's wrong with this?"

"Its on you! That is what's wrong with it." Cassidy spits.

"That's enough!" Austin shouts, getting their attention, "stop talking to her like that! Ally can where whatever the hell she wants! I for one think she looks beautiful." He said, smiling down at his girlfriend, causing Cassidy to gag. "I'm not going to sit around and let you make fun of her. So unless you're going to stop, you're going to have to leave because I won't have it anymore."

Ally looked up at her boyfriend, feeling so lucky to have him. He always knew how to make her feel better.

Cassidy just glared and nudged Dallas in the ribs. "Would you please stop staring?"

Dallas looked away quickly, "sorry, I was just, surprised." Dallas mentions, and shoots Austin an apologetic look.

After dinner they all piled into their separate cars to meet at 'the Factory of Terror'. Ally was so excited, "I've never been to do anything like this before." Ally tells Austin as he lets her out of the car, after arriving at the haunted house. Ally links her hand with Austin, intertwining their fingers. "Did you know that this place is the Guinness World Record holder for the longest Haunted house in the world?"

Austin laughs, and pulls her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist, "good, that's the longer I get to hold you close."

Ally giggled and stopped, reaching up to kiss him lightly. "You should get earplugs. My scream is going to burst some eardrums." Ally teases him, and shivers slightly at the wind.

Austin takes his leather jacket off, and wraps it around Ally's bare shoulders. "She looks so cute in my oversized jacket." He thought, smiling to himself.

Ally looked up at Austin with excitement, noticing he had worn the Halloween themed shirt she had bought for him under his jacket. "You're wearing the matching Halloween themed shirt I got you!"

The shirt had a witch on it, saying 'Witch way to the candy?' Ally had laughed for a good ten minutes when she found it, and thought it would be perfect for Austin.

"Of course I am, it was just a little cold, so..." Ally's lips on his cut him off and she asked if they could go back to the car to get her mummy shirt. He said yes, so they quickly ran back to the truck to get it.

"I love Ally, but she really could use an updated wardrobe. Some of her clothing options are not the best." Trish noted as they waited for Austin and Ally to make there way back.

"Hey, don't be mean." Bella cut in, "I think her clothes are sweet. And it's sweet of Austin to participate."

Dez shook his head, "they are pretty perfect for each other."

Cassidy overheard this and laughed, "perfect? Please. He would be better with me."

"Then why isn't he with you instead of Ally?" Trish noted.

For once, Cassidy was silent.

That is when they heard Bella scream. Everyone turned quickly and Austin and Ally ran up to the group. There was a person dressed up as a mummy with terrible makeup, following her and Trent, and would not let up. Trent was yelling at the man to back off, but he kept coming towards them.

"The trick is to ignore them, they'll go away." Dallas tells them, "or point out someone who is more scared." He looks around the crowd as they head towards the line.

"Like her?" Kira points to Ally, who is cowering behind Austin.

Austin shoots Kira an unforgiving look, and Kira grins ear to ear. The mummy makes his way to her and Ally hides under Austin's arm.

"He can't touch me." She started to chant quietly, over and over.

Austin looks down at his terrified girlfriend, "maybe this wasn't the best idea." He said, "maybe I'll just take you ho-" but she cut him off.

"No! I really want to do this...I'm just a little freaked out, that's all." She said, fear evident in her voice.

"Well if you're sure. I promise I'll be here the whole time to protect you. I would never let anything happen to you." He said, holding her tighter.

"I know you wouldn't." She smiled, and reached up to give him a light kiss.

Cassidy roles her eyes, "let's just get in the damn house."

As they continued to move up the line, the mummy returned, trying to jump at Cassidy and Kira. When he saw they were not scared, he moved on to Ally, growling low in her ear. She squealed, and clung on to Austin. Austin turned to the dude swiftly, "I swear to God, dude. Leave her the hell alone or I'll punch you so hard you won't wake up until next Thursday."

The mummy began to retreat to the next group.

"Thanks Austin. you're so chivalrous." She smiled up at her tall boyfriend. Austin smiled back, as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Cassidy made a gagging noise. Ally turns to her quickly, "what is your problem? You're ruining this for everyone."

"Not for everyone, just for you." She spits back.

"Nope, for everyone." Dallas adds. He grabs Cassidy's arm, "we'll take the front, Austin, Ally, you take the back."

Austin nods and makes his way to the back of the group with Ally by his side. Dez and Trish head to the back in front of them, "I'm sorry she's being so awful."

"She's upset about Austin and I getting together." Ally admits, fidgeting.

"She's just jealous Ally." Trish says.

"Jealousy!", Dez sings out, dancing around in line until he falls on his butt causing the foursome to laugh.

After a 30 minute wait and a lot of convincing, they finally talk the employees into letting all 10 of them go in together, even though they don't normally let groups bigger than 6 go in at a time. Ally clutches Austin tightly.

They pass through the clown area quickly and Bella screams the entire time, while Dez makes Ally laugh by commenting on each outfit. When they get to the room with the girl from The Ring in there, Cassidy makes a nasty "look, its Ally!" Comment, and Austin resists the urge to go up there and smack her.

Suddenly as they pass through the 'Psycho Manner' section of the house Dallas stops in his tracks, "this door won't open."

"Don't mess with us, Dallas!" Austin shouts from the back.

"Seriously! Come try it, dude." Dallas spits back. Austin let's go of Ally's hand and she clings to Trish.

They are in what looks like a concrete room. No one in sight. Ally knows someone will pop out. Austin tries the door, a couple of times.

"Okay you're not shitting us, that thing is locked tight." Austin groans.

Ally feels a hand grab her wrist, and jumps to see that mummy from before. "You can't touch me!" She shouts, the mummy laughs.

Austin notices this, and makes his way back over to his girlfriend. "Seriously dude!" He yells as he reaches her, "what did I say? Get your hand off of her!"

"Just come open the door!" Ethan screams at the mummy, and it makes its way over, Austin pulls Rachel up into his arms.

"What are you doing, dude?" The mummy towers over Dallas and forces him backwards, "open the freaking door."

Trent made his way up to the front and pushed Dallas away, "dude you're not helping" he told Dallas seriously. And Trent turned to the mummy.

"Hey man, sorry. I know there's a lot of us, but if you could just open the door to the next round, we would really appreciate it. Some of these girls are getting scared." Trent said, in a friendly manner.

Wow, who would of thought Trent would be the kind and compassionate one in this situation. He's always such a jerk. Maybe Bella is rubbing off on him. Dating someone as nice as her would probably do that to a person, Trish thought.

The mummy laughed again, "good." He growled, and the next thing anyone knew was that Trent had fallen backwards.

The room was full of screams and Bella ran to Trent's side, "what hap-" Bella began to ask until she saw the knife sticking out of Trent's stomach. "TRENT!"

Everyone looked at Trent in shock and horror, the mummy used this moment to knock on the door three times. The door opened, the mummy was dragged into the darkness and the door shut quickly.

Cassidy began to gag and Kira cried. Ethan and Dallas helped drag Trent to the side of the room and he coughed up blood. "Oh my god, oh my god!" Bella was crying and holding Trent's hand. Dez, Trish and Ally moved to comfort her, but Austin wouldn't let Ally out of his grasp.

The noise in the room was a sea of, "this can't be real."

"Why is this happening?"

"OH MY GOD!"

"We're going to die!"

Austin swallowed hard. He knew he had to do something otherwise Trent was going to die and they would never get out of here. Sure Austin never liked Trent, but he never wanted to see the guy die! He did the first thing he could think of, which was taking his jacket off.

"Ally, baby I need you to take your shirt off." He commanded. She did so and handed it to him. He covered her with his leather jacket and she slunk her hands into the arms. Austin kissed her quickly, "we're going to get out of this, do you hear me?"

Ally was still in shock until she heard those words. It never actually donned on her that _NOT_ getting out of here was an option. Ally whimpered and he pulled her with him to Trent's side.

Austin tapped Trent's face, "stay awake!" He turned to the group, "everyone shut up for a second!"

Silence replaced panic and Dez stood by Austin, knowing he had a plan and already deciding to stand by him, "listen to Austin, guys!"

They had never seen Dez so serious, but in a situation like this they didn't expect him to be his usual goofy self.

All that could be heard was Bella's whimpering and Trent's ragged breath, "this is really screwed up, but we have to work together. And these guys gave us one thing." He turned to Trent, "this is going to hurt." He whispered to Trent before almost pulling out the knife.

"Wait!" Ally interfered. "I don't think you're supposed to pull out the object you get stabbed with. It's better to keep it in so they don't bleed out."

"No" Trent breathed out, "please pull...it out. You...guys need...protection. I'll...be okay."

Austin looked at Ally, and she nodded. He reached for the knife and gently pulled it out, handing it to Dez.

The sight of all the blood made Cassidy gag once more.

Austin used Ally's shirt to hold to the wound. "Bella, hold this to him. Keep pressure on it." He directed.

"Cassidy, Ethan, Trish, and Kira. Look around. Look for a way out. Look for any crack, and crevis, we need to get out. There has to be another exit."

"The way we came?" Ally whispered.

Dez shook his head, "That door is locked." He informed the room, so the four got to work. Ethan lifted Cassidy onto his shoulders, looking for a way up and Trish took the floor, looking for a way down. Kira checked ever inch of the walls.

"Dallas, Dez. We're the strongest. We have to try to get through this door." Austin said.

"But...that's the way the mummy went." Bella cried.

"We might not have another option." Austin noted. "Ally, baby, I need you to scream."

"W-why?" Ally stuttered, looking Austin in the eyes, terror filling her.

Austin put his hands on either side of ally's face, "because if anyone's going to hear us, it's going to be you they hear."

"We're in a haunted house, Austin." Cassidy spit, "this place is full of screaming people."

"I'm well aware, Cassidy." Austin spit back, before turning his attention back to Ally, "scream baby!"

Ally nodded and wiped a tear from her eye, "Cover your ears, guys!"

Ally screamed and shouted at the top of her lungs. She chanted 'Help' and 'Help us', and then she would just scream. Long screams, terrible long screams. She screamed until she couldn't scream anymore.

Ally started to wobble, and eventually fell over causing Austin to catch her in his arms.

"Ally! Are you okay?" He asked, concern clear in his voice.

She nodded and he helped her back up on her feet.

"Time for round two." She whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Are you sure you can handle it? Maybe Bella should replace you." Austin suggested.

"No, no I got it really. I'm ready." She walked back over to the door and continued to scream.

Austin, Dez, and Dallas pounded the door, pushing it. Cassidy searched the ceiling once more, while Kira was on the floor, looking everywhere. Trish took the walls this time, banging on them and inspecting ever crack she could find. Bella kept the rag pressed firmly against Trent's wound, and Ally was screaming.

And she kept screaming. But deep down she knew, no one would hear her. No one would come.

But she screamed...

**Ooh, scary! What's going to happen next? I'm almost done the next chapter so it should be up soon. Reviews would be appreciated. :) thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author note: thanks for some reviews guys! I appreciate every single one and it makes me want to update faster. So here is chapter two for you. :) oh and also, in the last chapter I wrote Rachel in one sentence instead of Ally. sorry about that. I'm going to work extra hard to make sure that doesn't happen again, but I do apologize in advance if it does. Alright, chapter two. xD**

**Chapter 2**

Trent moaned in pain as he adjusted himself to grab his cellphone, "Does anyone have service?" He asked the group.

Ally's voice was faltering but she continued to scream. Austin, Dallas, and Dez had given up, as had Cassidy and Kira. Austin punched the door in frustration.

"I think this is real cement." Cassidy told the group. "No one's phone can pick up service."

"Alls, stop." Austin shouted at her. Her eyes were shut tight, and she wouldn't quit. Her voice was cracking. Kira searched through her bag for a water to give Ally. She was tearing up her throat. Austin walked over to Ally and grabbed her, "Baby, stop." He pleaded.

Her screams turned into cries and she collapsed into Austin's arms, "shh, I know," He ran his fingers through her hair, "I know."

"We're going to freaking die in here." Dallas spit, and kicked the concrete wall in frustration.

"Shut it, Dallas." Austin said. The room went quite until Ethan gasped.

"I knew it!" Ethan shouted, "I knew it. Austin get over here."

Austin pulled Ally with him over to Ethan. Ethan was pointing to a line, "the light in here is so dim, I thought this was a crack, but look at it. It's a trap door."

Austin inspected it closely, "how do we open it?"

Kira tapped Ally's shoulder as Austin and Ethan looked at the possible exit.

"Here is some water." She handed her a bottle, "just to wet your throat."

Ally nodded gratefully, "Thank you. You don't have to-"

"It would be a shame to lose a voice like yours." Kira cut her off, "anyway, we have to stick together." She gave her a small smile.

Ally nodded and sipped at the water, "yeah, I guess we do." Ally agreed, "thanks."

Ally turned her attention to Austin, and Kira made her way into the nook under Ethan's arm. He guarded her protectively. I guess they had gotten together after Austin broke up with Kira, Ally thought.

"So...you're thinking we can kick it inwards?" Dallas asked.

"I think we should try pulling it up." Ethan notes.

"How would we get it up?" Austin asked.

Dez giggled, "that's what she said." Everyone looked at him incredulously, and Trish nudged him in the ribs. "S-sorry." He said quietly, looking down.

"What about the knife?" Dallas asks, "we can wedge it in there and get our hands under it."

"I don't like the idea of that." Austin states, "if we lose the knife we loose our only weapon."

"There are 10 of us." Cassidy notes, "we don't need weapons, we have numbers."

"Yeah, unless they have guns." Austin spits back, "and who knows how many of them there are. What if the whole house is in on this?"

Ally whimpers and Austin brings her closer to his chest.

"Conspiracy theories aside," Ethan interjects, "we can try to push it through and if it doesn't work, I vote the knife idea."

"Fine." Dallas agrees, and Austin turns to Ally, wiping his fingers over her wet tears.

"Okay, you and Kira need to go stand with the girls." Austin instructs. "We're going to try and get this door open."

Ally nods.

"Give one of them the knife, just in case mummy boy comes back." Trish tells the boys.

"When did you turn into one of the guys?" Ethan asks, in confusion.

"What, you don't think I'm strong enough to pull up a trap door?" Trish scoffs, "wouldn't it be better if I helped you ladies, instead of standing on the sidelines?" Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Alright, who wants it?" He holds up the knife.

All of the girls look at each other. "I'll take it." Kira offers.

Ethan hands her the knife. "That's my girl." He whispered, "be careful."

She smiled and nodded, walking back to the girls.

Austin and Ally made eye contact and she mouthed that she loved him and he did the same. Kira held out her hand and Ally took it, "how's Trent doing?" Ally asked Bella.

"He's hanging in there." Bella whimpered and they heard the boys pounding at the door. They kept pounding for about 10 minutes or so until Ethan screamed out in excitement.

"Yes!"

The ladies turned to see the boys high-fiving each other, "alright, no time for this." Trish said. "Who's going down first?"

"I think Ally should." Cassidy smirks.

Austin shoots her a glare, "hell no."

"And who get's the knife? The first person to go down, or the last?" Kira asks suddenly.

"And what about Shane?" Bella shouts.

Austin swallowed and looked around at the 10 pair of eyes staring back at him, pleading for him to say something, "well, uh..."

"Okay, someone has to go down there and scope out the area, then we can have Trent go down." Ally interjects. "The last person that stays in here should keep the knife because we _know_ the mummy is out there."

Everyone nodded and Austin was thankful that Ally was there, yet wishing she wasn't. Wishing she wasn't in danger. As if on cue the door opened and Dallas and Ethan did there best to cover the exit. Austin rushed to Kira and grabbed the knife, and then stood in front of Ally.

There were whimpers and cries as the mummy stepped into the room, followed by a clown and a ghost. "Hey friends." The mummy growled. "Are we having fun, yet?"

Dez and Austin stood their ground in front of Trent, Trish and Ally and everyone else retreated backwards slowly.

"We didn't kill him, huh?" The mummy asked, pointing to Trent.

"You sure as hell didn't." Dallas spit back, and the Mummy seemed to have grinned at him, though it was hard to tell.

The ghost popped up beside Ally, but appeared unarmed. Austin backed up and hid her behind him. "Stay away from her."

"Oh we're not here for her...right now anyway. " the Mummy growled, making Austin stiffen. Ally whimpered and Austin hugged her tighter. "We're just here to keep your attention."

"Wait...what?" Dez asked, in pure fear.

"KIRA!" Ethan shouted, as she fell through the trap door. Ethan jumped in after her. There were screams. So much screaming and Ally cowered into Austin's back. Dallas and Cassidy ran towards the trap door and everyone else backed away.

"Kira, no! Kira! Please, stay with me. Kira!" Ethan choked. "What do you want from us?!" Ally screamed, tears apparent in her voice.

"Blood." A indescribably terrifying voice answered followed by Ethan's chokes and a thud.

"Ethan!" Ally shouted. "They're dead." A voice called up. Austin turned to the Mummy who was about to retreat.

"Oh by the way!" The Mummy laughed, "you might not want to go down there." He said, before beginning to shut the door. Austin ran towards the door stopping, it from shutting.

"Austin!" Ally screamed as the door started to shut but Austin wouldn't let it. Dez ran up to help him and they overpowered the Mummy who quickly ran off.

Ally and Trish grabbed each others hands and walked forwards towards their boyfriends.

"Grab that!" Austin directed and Dez did as he said and they held the door open. "I'm going in to see if there's any weapons. I'll be right back."

"be careful!" Ally whimpered. Austin kissed her head and entered the room. Dez and Dallas watched guard until Austin came back with a bunch of weapons. he put them on the ground and walked over to Ally, wrapping his arms around her.

"Well it's come apparent that we can't stay here." Dez pointed out.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room. "We have to move forward." Austin demanded. "Dallas, grab some weapons and we'll distribute them." Austin told everyone. "We should be in groups of two." Dallas suggested, "I'll take the front and Austin can take up the back."

"What about Shane?" Bella asked.

Trent coughed, "Don't you see, baby? I'm already gone. I'll just hold you back. You have to go on without me."

"I can't." Bella cried, "I can't leave you."

"Bella," Trish whispered, "we don't have a choice."

Austin began to hand out the weapons. A knife to Dallas, a whip to Cassidy, a bottle of mace to Ally, and he grabbed a knife for himself. Trish grabbed the bow and arrows, and Dez grabbed a taser. Unfortunately, there were no guns, but these would work.

Bella said her goodbyes to Trent, but couldn't bring herself to leave him. "No. I'm staying here. We'll blockade ourselves in. I have a better shot in here anyway." She tried to convince the group and herself.

The girls tried to convince her otherwise until Dallas spoke up, "Bella...we don't want to leave you here, but we don't have the time to argue. We have to _go_."

"Then go!" Bella spit out and Ally hugged her. "Take care of yourself."

"You too." Ally cried.

They began to leave the way they should have been walking through the house. Ally wrapped her small arm around Austin's torso, and Austin had his arm around Ally's shoulders, hungering her tightly to him.

"How you doing, Dallas?" Austin asked loudly.

"We're good. Now, shut up."

They made there way through what looked like an insane asylum, machines buzzing making Ally jump. Ally's hand was on Trish's shoulder and she was glued to Dez. Dez had his hand on Cassidy's shoulder, and she was wrapped around Dallas, who was walking slowly, knife up. Ready. He was having a hard time telling what was real and what was fake. At every jump or scare he slashed his knife through the air.

Ally was shaking and austin was holding her as close as possible, "I'm so sorry we're stuck in this mess." He whispered, "I just love you so much, and I'm sorry."

Ally turned to look him in the eyes. "Stop apologizing." She whimpered, "this is my fault. It was my idea to bring us here." She said, looking down sadly.

"Hey," he lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eyes again. "Don't blame yourself. Nobody could have seen this coming." He assured her, "but I'm going to get us out of this."

"Trish," Ally whispered, "check your phone now. Check for service."

Trish dug inside her jacket pocket and grabbed her phone, noticing she did in fact have service. She dialled 911 immediately and listened to it ring.

Within moments Dallas was screaming, "GET AWAY FROM ME MUMMY!" And suddenly everyone who was in front of Ally was gone. Had they all run past Dallas? She heard them running, screaming. But she was stuck, stuck in place. Austin was holding her still as they watched Dallas stab the Mummy repeatedly, Cassidy running backwards over to Ally. Ally patted her back for a moment until Ally turned to burry her head in Austin's chest. Cassidy's face buried in her back.

"Stay here!" Austin commanded and let go of Ally quickly. Ally turned to Cassidy and they grasped each others hands, holding on for dear life as they watched Austin and Dallas look for another intruder. Another mummy, ghost, zombie or clown.

"Trish and Dez...they just ran?" Ally asked Cassidy.

"Yeah, they made it past him."

"But, we have both the knifes." Ally told Cassidy who looked just as terrified as her. If that were even possible.

Austin and Dallas appeared again, "let's go." Dallas ordered, grabbing Cassidy. Ally collapsed into Austin who held her close.

"Just, close your eyes, Alls." Austin said as they walked past the bloodied corpse of a mummy.

"What kind of messed up shit is this?" Dallas mumbled.

"This is a horror film." Cassidy spit back, "or a lifetime movie."

Ally whimpered into Austin's side, "You can open your eyes now, sweetie." He whispered and she did. They walked closer to a hallway full of Michael's. Jamie Lee Curtis's voice was playing over the intercom. "One of these is real." Austin warned.

Ally pushed into Austin more and Austin urged her to keep walking, holding her hips close to him.

"Dallas, stab them." Cassidy ordered. "Stab them as we walk by."

"That's actually a killer idea." Dallas noted.

Ally stiffened. "Can we please stay away from the adjective 'killer' ." Ally asked and Austin rubbed her hip sweetly, trying to comfort her.

Dallas stabbed the fake Michael's. None moving, none crying or wincing. That is, until one did. Dallas stabbed the dudes leg and he fell over.

"Hey, what the hell, dude?!" The Michael took off his mask and threw it at Dallas, "You freaking stabbed me!"

"Yeah," Dallas shouted, "before you could stab me!"

"This is a haunted house, I am not actually going to stab you." He threw the knife in his hand at Dallas.

"This is plastic."

"Yeah, because I work in a haunted house." The dude whined. "I can't believe you stabbed me."

Then why did that mummy kill my friend?!" Dallas shouted back.

"Mummy? We don't have mummy's that work here!" The dude yelled at Dallas. "Mummy's aren't even scary."

"Well what about ghosts?" Austin asked.

"Why the hell are you guys quizzing me about who works here? You stabbed me!"

Dallas leaned down. "Listen, dude. Two of our friends, maybe more, just died. We got locked in some concrete room and we just got out. There are people here. People who shouldn't be here, and they are out for blood."

"Wait," the guy stopped Dallas, "you were in the concrete room? I thought that was just an urban legend." The guys voice was shaking now.

"You thought _what_ was an urban legend?" Austin spit at him.

The guy sat up and tried to stand, Dallas helped him. "Every year, supposedly, the bouncer picks one group. Particularly a pain in the ass group, leads them onto an alternate route, kills a couple of them and then drugs the rest so they can't remember what happened. But, I thought it was just a thing people say, you know, to scare people more when they are in the house.

"Well, it's obviously not."

"But you're in the real house now." They guy said accusingly. "They're not going to let any of you live. Not if they can help it. You broke the rules. You got through."

"Run!" Austin shouted.

Dallas looked back, incredulously, "what the hell man?"

"I'm serious, dude. RUN!"

Dallas did as he was told and it was becoming apparent as to why, the clown was chasing after them. "So," Austin is saying out of breath, " anyone who seems out of place, they are someone to be scared of." Austin was instructing as they ran.

"Like that clown. " Dallas shouted back, and then turned suddenly, pulling Cassidy with him. Cassidy reached out and grabbed Ally, and Ally found herself in what looks like a black hole in the wall. But where was Austin?! Ally heard Dallas and Cassidy breathing heavily and Ally made eye contact with Dallas, who put his finger to his lips, asking her to be quite.

Ally was panicking, WHERE IS AUSTIN? Is all that ran through her head. It circled in her head, over and over again. Then she heard him screaming. Ally sprinted out and Cassidy tried to grab her, but she fought and shoved her hand away.

"Get back here!" Cassidy pleaded.

"No!" Ally spit, and ran towards his voice. She found the clown, hovering over Austin, knife in hand about to stab him.

Her Adrenaline took over, and she tackled the man who was about to kill her boyfriend.

"Ally?" Austin's voice was frantic and the clown was shaking his head to figure out what happened.

Ally knocked the knife from the clowns hand. The clowns hands quickly made their way around Ally's neck. She tried to break free but his grip was to strong. "Get off of her!" Austin yelled, he rushed over and yanked the clown off of her. Ally fell over, gasping for air. "Austin..." She cried, "behind you." She shouted. He turned just in time to see a knife barreling down at him. He wasn't fast enough, and the knife cut into his hand. He cried out in pain.

Ally reached for the knife on the ground and clasped it, standing quickly and running to the ghost who was holding the knife that pierced Austin's hand. Ally stabbed his side and the ghost yelped. She jumped on top of him and stabbed him once more.

This time the ghost gasped out and Austin pulled Ally off of him, "what are you doing?"

"Saving your life!" Ally shouted.

"I gave you mace." Austin scolded her.

"Oh yeah, I'll just mace the guy who stabbed you through the hand. " Ally shot back. "Speaking of which, are you okay?" She looked at his hand, examining the wound.

Austin nodded and pulled her up in his arms, "I love you so much. I was so scared." Austin admitted, "you disappeared, I thought you were-"

"Shh! I'm okay. We're okay. Cassidy and Dallas pulled me into a hiding spot." Ally told him, kissing his shoulder and then up to his neck. She screamed as she was suddenly pulled down to the ground. The clown had returned. She probably should have killed that clown when she had the chance. But she didn't think she would be able to kill it. The thought of being a murderer made her sick to her stomach.

Austin kicked the clown that was hovering over Ally, hands around her neck. She reached for her mace and sprayed him in the eyes. He winced, but refused to let go. Suddenly there was blood dripping down into Ally's hair. The clown fell to the side, and Austin pulled the knife out of him, wiping it off on his jeans. He was shaking.

"I'm sorry, I had to." Austin explained, reaching down to wipe the blood out of her hair. "I vote for that hiding idea."

Ally nodded furiously, "yes please." Ally whimpered and they ran out of the hallway. They were looking for a place to hide, anywhere, or anything to keep them hidden. They had gotten rid of the three faces they recognized, but they knew there were more.

Austin heard something, chainsaws. "We're almost their, Alls." Chainsaws were always at the end of haunted houses.

Ally grabbed onto Austin and shook her head, terrified "W-we can't go by chainsaws."

Austin pulled her into a hospital area, where a fake, mechanical doctor was operating on a mechanical zombie. Finn pulled her behind the table and they kneeled down, hiding from sight.

"We have to keep going." Austin whispered.

"No, let's hide." Ally pleaded, looking down at Austin's bleeding hand. She quickly ripped off a large chunk of her tank top and wrapped it around his wound. "Does it hurt?"

"I don't care about my hand, I care about getting you out of here." Austin told her.

"Us. Getting _us_ out of here." She corrected him. "I don't want to loose you."

"You won't." He assured her. " I promise you, Alls. I will get us out of this. And we'll continue our team Austin dream. Only now it will be team Austin and Ally since you will be performing with me." He smiled, despite the situation. "You'll see." He kissed her head.

"Austin you douchebag." Dallas was screaming. " if you died, I swear to god, I'll kill you."

Austin and ally exchanged a look and Austin stood to see Dallas limping, his arm around Cassidy. "Dallas, are you okay?"

"No. A zombie nun stabbed me." Dallas spit out. "Where have you been?"

"Oh you know, getting stabbed in the hand, killing a clown." Austin said. Ally stood up beside him. "Ally killed a ghost."

Ally turned pale white. She had killed someone...or something. Whatever it was, she killed it. She was a murderer. That was hard to process. But she pushed the thought aside for now. "Well, Cassidy stabbed the zombie with her heel." Dallas gleamed.

"I don't think any of us will ever be the same again." Ally said, and everyone nodded. "Oh, we also saw another enemy but he got away. Watch out for a zombie soldier." Cassidy mentioned.

"Noted." Austin nodded and they walked over to Cassidy and Dallas, Cassidy pawning Dallas off on Austin.

"I can't carry him anymore." Cassidy told Austin.

"I've got him. Let's keep moving." Austin said and they walked.

They walked until Austin tripped over something, or should he say someone.

Ally and Cassidy gasped, "no!" They screamed out in unison and Ally dropped to the floor, lightly shaking her.

"Trish?" She pleaded, "Wake up, Trish, please!" Ally felt fresh tears run down her face. "Please." She whimpered. She wasn't sure if it was a plead or a prayer.

Everyone felt instant relief when she began to cough, waking up. As soon as Ally felt relief she felt sheer terror as a hand went over her mouth. She kicked and tried to scream.

Austin must have felt her tension because he turned to her immediately, their eyes locking. His eyes widened and he reached for her. And that's when she blacked out.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. XD what do you think is going to happen now? Chapter three probably won't be up until tomorrow, but those reviews do inspire me to keep going. XD so you might get one more chapter tonight. We'll see. Thanks for reading and as you know, reviews are always welcomed and greatly appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author note: alright here is the chapter. Sorry it took so long. And thanks for some more reviews. They mean a lot. :) I know this is shorter, but the next one will be long and hopefully up tomorrow.**

**Mattie (guest): yes, if you read my authors note at the start it explains the resemblance to the Glee/Finchel story. And I am only using the beginning plot and some things here and there throughout. However, I will be changing up the plot a bit later in the story. So no, you do not know how it will end. Thanks for reading. :)**

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter 3

"Shit, Trish you scared us." Dallas laughed before Austin slapped his shoulder, making him look backwards.

He looked back in time to see Ally passed out in the arms of the zombie soldier. Austin was after him immediately. The zombie was dragging her away. "Let her go!" Austin growled, as he chased after them. Dallas had his back, running behind him. Austin caught up and grabbed Ally by the waist. Dallas was about to punch him in the face when he heard a scream. Cassidy's scream.

"Cassidy!" He yelled, watching her being dragged away by a zombie nurse. He ran after them, leaving Austin on his own with the zombie soldier that had his girlfriend. Since Dallas left, the zombie took that as his chance to get away. He slung Ally over his shoulder with one arm, and punched Austin in the jaw with the other. Austin fell to the ground, hitting his head on the hard cement. And that's when everything went black.  
—

"Austin? Dude, wake up."

"Come on, man. We have to move."

"Austin!"

Austin could here a faint voice calling out to him. He slowly opened his eyes, but everything was fuzzy. He rubbed his eyes and tried again, and all of his surroundings came in to focus. He saw Dallas, Cassidy and Trish staring back at him, waiting for him to say something. What he didn't see, was the one person that he wanted to see more than anything. The one he loved.

Ally.

He looked all around him, trying to find her beautiful face. He looked to his friends, looking for answers. "Where is she?" he said, his voice cracking.

They looked at each other, trying to find the right words. Austin got up, grabbing Dallas by the collar. "Where. Is. She?!" He demanded. Dallas looked sympathetic. "Dude..."

"No." Austin cut him off, "no...this isn't happening." He yelled, running towards where she was dragged off. It led him to a wall. He screamed her name and banged on the wall.

Trish caught up to him, trying to calm him down. She had tears in her eyes. "Austin it's going to be okay. We're going to find her." She promised. He looked down at her, tears forming in his own eyes. He nodded slightly, and walked away, over to Dallas.

"You were supposed to have my back." He said. "But you left me, and because of that he got away with the love of my life, who could be anywhere right now." The tears escaped his eyes, and he let them fall freely.

"I-I'm sorry Austin...the other z-zombie had Cassidy...I couldn't let her get away. But I promise you, we're going to get Ally back. No matter what it takes." Dallas said.

Austin nodded, walking back over to the wall. He knew it wasn't completely Dallas's fault. He had to save Cassidy before she was dragged away too. He was just mad, mainly at himself that he couldn't protect Ally more, like he promised her he would. He let her down. But he's going to get her back. No matter how long it takes. And this time he won't lose her to a zombie.

**Alright that's it for now. More tomorrow if I could get some more reviews. I just love reading what people think about this story. :) thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I feel awful for not updating in awhile, and for that I am truly sorry. A lot has gone on with school, and I was sick, and my Internet was being weird. So I am sorry. Also sorry for more name mixups. Apparently I haven't been doing as good a job as I thought. :/ I will read through the chapters a few times to look for mistakes before I post. I love all the reviews and follows I'm getting so thank you! :) And happy Easter weekend everyone!**

**Without further ado, I give you chapter 4! Enjoy!**

Ally tried to open her eyes, but they were too heavy. she could feel unfamiliar arms around her, carrying her bridal style. all of a sudden the arms disappeared from around her, and she felt herself falling. It wasn't a long drop before she painfully hit the cold, hard ground. She whimpered in pain.

Someone grabbed her hair and pulled her up, and she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming. She could feel someone holding her up as they tightened something around her wrists. When they let her go she dropped slightly, but didn't hit the ground. She was chained to the wall.

When she finally managed to open her eyes she saw a zombie in the corner of the room, pressing some buttons. He began to leave the room, but she wouldn't let him go that easy.

"Hey!" She screamed at him. He continued to the door. "HEY! I'm talking to you! What do you want with me?" She asked, her voice cracking. She was holding back a sob.

The zombie stopped in his tracks. He laughed and walked back over to her. "You disobeyed the rules, little girl." He whispered in her ear. She cringed. "Now it's time for you to die. And just so your friends won't hear you..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dirty piece of cloth. He tried to shove it in her mouth, but she resisted. He brought his hand up to her nose and pinched it shut, knowing she would eventually have to breath through her mouth.

Ally tried to hold her breath, but couldn't any longer. She opened her mouth and he took that chance to jam the dirty rag in her mouth. For a moment she thought he was going to suffocate her, but then he released her nose. The zombie laughed and walked out the room.

Ally felt tears come to her eyes. She looked around the room, noticing it was like the concrete room they were in earlier. only this one was much bigger, and the wall opposite her had sharp spikes all over it. she looked beside her, seeing she wasn't the only one chained to the wall. On either side of her was a skeleton that once was a living, breathing human being. She whimpered.

She didn't want to die. She wasn't ready. She had to see her friends again, her family.

She had to see Austin.

Was he looking for her? He must have been. But what if something bad happened to him too? She started to sob at the idea of never seeing him again. When she looked up she noticed something different about the room. It looked...smaller. But how was that possible? It was then she noticed the the wall opposite her, was slowly coming towards her.

Her eyes widened. She was going to be crushed. The tears came faster. She knew she had to do something if she wanted to escape becoming a human pancake. So she did the only thing she could think of. She screamed as best as she could with the rag in her mouth, but they came out muffled. She struggled and thrashed in the chains, kicking and banging the wall.

Her tears kept falling, blurring her vision. She was so scared, but she knew she had to stay strong if she wanted to get out of here. She could only hope that someone, anyone would hear her before the wall could reach her.

* * *

Austin stood by the wall his girlfriend had been dragged through just minutes ago. He looked it up and down, examining every part of it. There has to be some way to get through to the other side, he thought. Dallas and Cassidy were questioning Trish on what had happened to her.

"So how did you end up unconscious, anyway?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah, and where's freckles?" Cassidy added, referring to Dez. Trish started tearing up. "I...I don't know where he is. The last thing I remember was Dez and I getting chased by a ghost. We went different ways and got split up. I tried to find him again, but then I felt a sharp pain in my side. Someone stabbed me with a needle and injected me with something that made me fall unconscious. And that's the last thing I remember."

"So we've lost Ally and we've lost Dez." Dallas noted. "Maybe they-"

"Guys, if you don't mind could we maybe safe the chitchat for later? In case you haven't noticed, Ally and Dez are missing and who knows what could have happened to them. We have to find them, and fast. So could you make yourself's useful and help me find a way through this wall?" Austin said, cutting Dallas off. He didn't mean to sound rude, but at this point he really only cared about finding Ally and Dez.

Trish nodded and walked over to Austin, Dallas and Cassidy following behind. "So have you found anything that could be some sort of way to get through this wall?" Trish asked.

Austin sighed, frustrated. "No. I don't understand. How could they have just disappeared? This is the way they went, I know it." He started pounding on the wall with his fist. "There has" *bang* "to be" *bang* "a way through!" *bang*. All of a sudden the wall started to turn, bringing Austin, Trish, Cassidy and Dallas along with it. They found themselves on the other side of the wall.

"So apparently to open doors and walls around here all you have to do is knock three times. Like the Mummy did back in the concrete room." Dallas noted. Austin however, wasn't listening. He thought he could hear something in the distance.

"Guys, be quiet for a second." He said. "Do you hear that?" They looked around, trying to hear what Austin was hearing.

He knows he heard it that time. It sounded like screaming.

Ally's screaming.

He ran off in the direction he heard it coming from before his friends could even question him. He started screaming her name, trying to find out where she was hidden. He came to a wooden door. He pressed his ear up to it, and he could hear her screams coming from within the room. He banged the wall three times, hoping it would open like the wall did.

But nothing happened.

"Ally!" He yelled, as her screams got louder. He thought he could hear her say his name, though it was muffled.

He had to get in there. She was in trouble and he knew she needed him. He didn't take a second thought before he rammed into the door. It didn't fall. He backed up further, and ran into the door once more. It fell to the ground and he ran into the room. What he saw was pure horror.

Someone had chained _his_ Ally to a wall. He ran to her side, and pulled the rag out of her mouth.

"Ally! Thank God I found you! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked, while looking her over.

"Austin, I'm okay, but I'm not going to be if we don't get out of here!" She said.

'What are you talking about?" He asked, confused. "Look!"'she nodded her head over to the wall that was slowly approaching them.

"Oh, shit!" He yelled. "Alright, we have to get you down, and fast! Is there a spare key anywhere?"

"No. I didn't see one." She whimpered. "You have-you have to go, Austin. It's no use. That wall is going to squish us within a matter of minutes. Get out of here while you still can." She said. She knew there was no way to get her down, and she couldn't stand the thought of him dying because of her.

He started tearing up, and he shook his head furiously. "No. No Ally, don't do that. I promised you I would get you out of this. Get _us_ out of this. I already lost you once, I'm not letting it happen again."

She nodded her head, knowing there was no way to change his mind. "Austin you have to look for something to break the chain. It's the only way." She said.

He looked around the room, spotting nothing that would help him get through that chain. "Alright I have to leave the room. But I promise you, I'll be right back. Everything's going to be okay." He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately.

He ran out of the room. "I'll just wait here then." She said, smiling sadly. The wall was getting dangerously close, and she feared he wouldn't make it back in time.

"Please hurry, Austin. Please." She whispered.

**Wow, that one was interesting to write. What's going to happen to Ally? Will Austin make it back in time to save her? hopefully the chapters will be getting longer again. And if all goes well, I should have the next chapter up later today. Sorry again, for the long wait guys. Please review, they are always appreciated! :) thanks for reading!**


	6. Author note

**Sorry guys, something really weird is going on with my story right now. It's going all out of order and deleting chapter. I don't know if you guys are seeing it, but I'm trying to fix it. Sorry guys. Hopefully all will be normal soon. **


	7. Author noteagain

**Alright guys, I think I fixed it so go back to number 5 (chapter four). That's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the chapter mixup. Enjoy, and please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 5

**Author note: Again, my apologies for not updating. High school is mean and it really gets in the way. I just had to write a long literacy test last week so my hand was hurting and I didn't feel in the mood to write even more when I got home. But I'm back now and if all goes well I'm hoping to update a bit faster. I know how hard it is to wait for people to update stories so I feel really bad about that. I'm sorry. On with the story!**

**Chapter 5**

Austin ran as fast as he could back to where he left his friends. He needed their help to find something to cut down the chain. So far he was having no luck on his own. When he spotted his friends he ran up to them. "Austin! There you are! Where did you go? Did you find Ally or Dez? Are they okay?" Trish bombarded him with questions.

"No time for that Trish! I found Ally but it's bad. She's chained to a wall, and we need to find something to cut the chain or else..." He couldn't finish as his eyes started to shine with fresh tears. " we just have to hurry." He choked out.

"Well what are we still doing standing here?! Let's go!" Trish said, running off. Everyone split up looking for something to cut the chain. After a minute of looking Dallas screamed out, "I think I found something!" He ran back to the group, a sharp axe in his hands.

"That might work! Lets go, we're running out of the time!" Austin said, grabbing the axe from Dallas and sprinting back towards Ally.

He entered the room, noticing the wall was way to close for comfort. He only had about two minutes to get Ally down before they would be smushed between both walls.

"Austin, thank god your back! I was starting to get worried." Ally admitted. "Hey, I told you I would come back for you. And I brought this with me." He said, showing her the axe.

"Perfect! that might work. Alright, cut me down Austin. I trust you." She said.

He lifted the axe high above his head, getting ready to swing. Ally brought her wrists together so that he could cut her down in one swing. She closed her eyes tight, praying this would work. Austin swung the axe forward, hitting the chain on his first try. The chains broke, releasing Ally from their hold. Austin caught her and held her up before she could hit the ground.

Austin cried out in happiness, but then realized they were still in danger of being squashed. The wall was starting to close off their exit. Austin grabbed Ally's hand and ran towards the door, squeezing through the tiny opening before they were both trapped forever.

When they made it out Austin immediately pulled Ally into his arms, never wanting to let go. He ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her head. She melted into his embrace, letting her sobs take over. He held her as she cried, whispering soothing words into her ear.

"I..er...don't mean to interrupt but uh, we still need to get out of here." Dallas commented. Austin nodded, letting go of Ally. He noticed she was holding her wrists, obviously in pain from the tight chains. He lifted her hands up to his mouth, kissing both of her wrists gently. Ally gave him a sad smile. "Thank you." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you more." He replied. Trish ran over to Ally and hugged her before they continued on their journey. When Ally looked around she noticed someone was missing. "Where's Dez?" She asked.

"We um...we don't know." Trish replied, sadly. Ally hugged her friend again, trying to comfort her. "It'll be okay. You guys found me, we'll find him too." Trish nodded sadly, wiping the fresh tears that had started to fall.

"So, what's the game plan?" Dallas asked.

"How about running?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah, that's going to be a little hard," Dallas reminded her. "I've still got a stab wound in my leg."

Cassidy nodded. "Oh yeah. okay, let's just try to stay together."

"And if we can't..." Trish started. "I'll just pick a couple and try to stick with them. Just stay with your significant other."

"Can we just try and stay together for now and worry about the rest later?" Ally whispered and Austin pulled her closer.

"Let's just go." Austin encouraged. Dallas took the lead and started to walk. They cautiously walked out of the alley and towards the sound of chainsaws. Austin gulped and tightened his grip on Ally. She pulled him close, fisting her hands in his shirt.

"Hey Ally?"

"Yes, Trish?" Ally whispered back quickly.

"Why are you half naked?"

"I ripped some of my shirt to wrap up Austin's stab wound." She said, pushing her head into Austin's chest.

Trish gasped. "You got stabbed too, Austin?"

"Right through the hand." He told her. "Can we chit-chat later?"

"I agree." Cassidy hissed.

They continued on their way when they got to a giant, red curtain. They could hear the chainsaw on the other side. They had a 50/50 chance that this was either a haunted house worker, or a killer.

Cassidy breathed in, out then sent up a prayer quickly. She looked up at Dallas, and he nodded at her.

"Get your knifes out boys." Trish whispered. "We're going in."

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry it's short. But I'm going to post the next chapter tonight, hoping you'll forgive me for not updating sooner. Expect the next chapter in an hour or two. Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 6

**It took longer than I thought to finish this chapter, sorry. Reviews always appreciated! They motivate me to continue! Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 6**

In one swift movement, Dallas pulled the curtain back and walked forward. They were in a hallway with strobe lights. They walked slowly through the room, all holding on to one another.

When they came face to face with the man with the chainsaw he teased them with it. Dallas looked at him, glared at him, and then looked up at the chainsaw to see if it had a chain. It didn't. _It didn't!_ It was a miracle.

"We're good." Dallas whispered into Cassidy's ear.

"What's your name?" The man with the chainsaw growled.

Cassidy shook at the sudden noise coming from the slit in the man's mask. "C-A-Aubrey."

"And you?" He pointed to Dallas.

"N-Noah."

"What about you, shorty?" He asked, referring to Trish.

"Raini."

"And you two?" He pointed in between Ally and Austin.

"I'm Ross." Austin spit. "And that's Laura."

The man tilted his head, obviously not buying it but they began to walk and he let them. "Run." he instructed with an evil laugh. And they did.

When they got out of the haunted house they were bombarded with the visual of groups of laughing teenagers. Why hadn't they seen any of them inside?

Trish's eyes searched the crowd, looking for Dez. Instead she spotted Mindy.

"Mindy!" She shouted. "Have you seen Dez?"

"Dezycakes? He's over by the port-a-potty's." she mentioned. "Oh and Austin? When you see him ask him if he got me ma flowers." She said, walking off.

They began to walk, no, run towards the port-a-potty's. Ally heard someone say something along the lines of 'did she just call that guy 'Austin'?' And she gripped Austin's arm tighter.

They had to lie to the chainsaw guys, how they new their real names, Ally could only guess was from them calling them back and forth. When they got there, Dez was sitting curled up in a ball.

"Dez!" Trish yelled, running towards him. At the sound of her voice he looked up and wrapped her in his arms.

"I thought you were-" Dez started.

"Shh!" Trish interrupted. "I know, I know. I'm not, I'm good. Why haven't you called the police?"

Ally felt along for her phone, but couldn't find it.

"I tried, I couldn't get through." Dez cried. "We need to get out of here. If they find us..."

"Dez is right." Austin says. He walked over to Dez and gave him a bro hug, glad that he was alive.

It was then that Trish noticed Dez had a huge gash in his leg. She gasped. "Dez!" She yelled, crouching in front of his leg. The wound was the size of a chainsaw. Ally cringed and turned around into Austin's chest.

"We need to get you to a hospital, buddy. And you too, Dallas." Austin said. "And don't forgot about your hand." Ally said, looking up at him.

"What happened to you guys?" Dez asked, confused.

"Long story. We'll explain later." Austin said.

Cassidy helped Dallas over to his car, and she hopped in beside him.

"We'll be right behind you in the other car." Austin promised.

Austin fished in his pocket for the keys to his own car. "Shit...no way." He growled.

Ally was breathing heavy, looking around like crazy. "What? What's wrong?"

"My keys...I must have dropped them back there." He said, pointing to the exit of the haunted house.

"Are you sure they aren't inside?" Dez gulped.

Austin nodded. "I felt them in my pocket when we saw Mindy. Speaking of which, did you get her her flowers?" He asked.

"AUSTIN!" Trish fumed. "So not the time!"

"Right, sorry. Kind of forgot we're still in danger." He said, bitting his lip and grabbing Ally's hand, not wanting to be apart from her.

"Listen," Dez stated. "We'll wait here."

"Can we stick together?" Ally pleaded. "Splitting up equals people dying."

"Or getting cut or slashed in some way." Trish added.

"But, we're out of the house." Dez noted.

Ally shook her head. "Someone heard Mindy call Austin's name and I heard them say something about it." Ally told Dez in a quiet voice. "They know are names, that's pretty clear. They're still after us."

"You woulda thought we killed all of them." Trish snarls.

Ally bites her lip nervously. "No because someone is in charge of all of this. So whoever that is..." Ally trailed off.

"He's not the one getting his hands dirty." Austin finished for her.

Dez gasped. "You don't think they recorded us in that room...do you?"

"I wouldn't put it past them. They knew what they were doing." Austin said.

Ally began to whimper. Austin pulled her to his side. "Shh, baby. It's okay. We're getting out of here. Let's just follow our tracks and-"

Suddenly they were surrounded by four 'ghost faces', that looked like the killer from scream. Austin clutched onto Ally and their eyes locked. She knew instantly what he wanted her to do.

So she screamed, her voice shaky and raspy, but she screamed. She clutched onto Austin and reached out for Trish but couldn't grasp her. Something was happening. She fought the arms around her, she fought and screamed and couldn't tell who's hands were who's on her body. She thought she could still feel Austin. There were leather gloves around her waist and cold palms grasping her face, but she still thought she was clutched onto Austin's arm. Until she wasn't.

She bit the first hand that came towards her and she could hear Dez yell to 'drop her'. Was that _her_ her? Or Trish? She didn't know. Was she on solid ground or up in the air? Before she knew it she wasn't screaming anymore, but her ears were ringing, and she heard Trish screaming.

"DEZZZ!" She yelled. "AUSSSSSTIN?" She yelled more.

Ally opened her eyes. She was on the ground and alone, but Austin's shoe was in front of her. Why just his shoe? She saw Trish being taken away and two lying ghost faces next to her. She got up and ran towards Trish, screaming her name.

"ALLY!" Trish screamed back. And Ally ran, she ran towards Trish until she saw another sight beside her. Trish was pointing to the side so she looked. Austin was lying, bloody against a wall. She had to help Trish, but she also had to make sure Austin was okay. She looked back at Trish and the look in her eye told Ally to go check on Austin. So she obeyed.

She ran up to Austin and kicked the ghost face that was currently hovering over him. It quickly fell to the side. She fumbled in her pocket and found the mace. She pulled his mask down, revealing his eyes and sprayed the mace into them. He screamed in pain and fell over. She jumped on top of him, punching him in the face.

Ally yelped out in pain as she heard her bone in her hand crack, instantly knowing she broke it. She had never punched anyone before, and she never would again knowing it hurt that much. Luckily the force of her punch knocked him out. She wouldn't have been able to hold him down otherwise because she wasn't strong enough.

She hovered over him, making sure he was out cold. She slowly brought her can of mace back out and sprayed him a few more times, for good measure.

After she finished with him she turned to Austin. She looked him over, making sure he was okay. He was trying to wake up, she could see that. She was at his side, pulling him upwards. She didn't know how, but she knew their only option right then, was to hide. He started to come to, and she stood him up as best as she could with one hand. He was huge and much heavier then she was, but she had to get him up. She looked behind her, but the bloodied ghost-face was gone. She gulped and tried to walk faster. "Austin, I need you to try and help me okay? I need you to walk." She pleaded.

He nodded and began to walk, leaning on her for help. They made their way into a ditch behind the parking lot and Ally was pretty confident they weren't followed. "Austin, I need your phone. Do you have it?"

He reached for it, handed it to her and leaned back against the cool grass. "It's busy! Why is it busy?" She had dialled 9-1-1 at least 18 times before giving up.

She decided to text Dez.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

She waited and waited. She looked over to check on Austin. His eyelids were starting to droop. "Austin, sweetie, I need you to stay awake for me."

Austin nodded and propped himself up. "I'm feeling better, I just, I don't know what happened."

"Me neither." Ally admitted, leaning against his chest. He pulled her close.

Suddenly there was a beep from Austin's phone. "Dez texted back!" Ally yipped, quickly.

"They locked me in the toilet. Where is Trish?" The text read.

Ally ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "They took Trish." She told Austin.

"I know. I saw. I was going to go after her," Austin whispered. "But I had to make sure you were safe first and...they got away."

"Shh. It's okay. It's not too late." Ally comforted him, moving closer to him. "We just need to get Dez."

Austin nodded. "But how?"

"I...have no idea." Ally admitted. She looked back to the haunted house seeing plenty of ghosts, zombies and vampires haunting the grounds. "He's in the port-a-potty. If I can just get there unseen..."

"No way in hell." Austin spat. "I'm not risking you." He told her, sitting and seeming to recover nicely. He pushed the hair out of her face.

"But we can't just leave them for dead!" Ally argued.

"You mean like we did with Trent and Bella?" Austin said.

Ally began to cry, not realizing what they had really lost that evening. "I'm sorry." Austin whispered, hating to see her cry and being the cause of it. "I didn't mean it."

"We can't lose anymore friends tonight, Austin." She cried.

"Ally, I can't lose you..." Austin pleaded with her.

She looked out of the corner of her eye, a ghost face was walking their way. "Austin, where is that knife?"

"It's poking me in the leg." Austin commented, grabbing it out of his pocket.

She grabbed it from him with her good hand. "Stay down!" She said in a hushed voice and stood quickly out of his grasp.

"Ally? Alls?" Austin whispered after her.

Ally was scared our of her mind but knew she had to act quick. The ghost was coming their way and she had to do something to save her friends. Even if she knew what she was about to do would haunt her forever.

"Hey there ghost face!" She lured him in with a grin and he started towards her quickly.

"Ally?! What are you doing?!" Austin asked, starting to get up.

"Please, shhh. I know what I'm doing...I think." She whispered, gently pushing him back down. She hid the knife behind her back until he got close enough. Once he reached her she pulled the knife out from behind her back, stabbing the ghost in the gut. She breathed out a sigh and cried a little for the man she just killed.

Ally Dawson never thought for even a minute, that she could one day kill someone. She couldn't even kill a fly for god's sake, and here she is, knife in hand having just stabbed someone. She never imagined she would be fighting for her life either. All in one night, her whole world has changed forever.

She looked around to see if anyone saw her as the ghost-face collapsed on her. She grabbed him by his underarms and dragged him back, dropping him next to Austin and ducked into the ditch.

"Shit...holy crap, Ally!" Austin almost screamed. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." She admitted. "But I had to do something to save some lives here."

"Is he really...?" Austin trailed off.

"Yes. He's dead." Ally whimpered.

Austin frowned. "We really are never going to be the same, are we?" Austin muttered.

Ally frowned and crawled into Austin's lap. "No Austin. We won't. But we have to make sure we get out of this together. Because all of that stuff you talked about in there, about team Austin and Ally?"

Austin nodded. "Yeah?"

"I want that. I need that with you." She felt tears falling down her face. Austin reached up and wiped her tears away. "I love you, Austin."

"I love you too, Ally. I'm so, _so_ sorry this is happening." Austin looked at the body next to him. "But, you were right to do is kill or be killed."

Ally nodded, and pulled the mask off the man. He looked like a regular, everyday guy beneath his mask. Nobody they recognized.

"Here's my plan." Ally started, turning the guy over so he was facing the opposite direction. "But you have to put on this costume."

Austin sighed and looked at Ally. "I'll do anything if I can get you out of this."

"Austin, what did I say before? _Us_. We're getting us out of here. _All_ of us." Ally pleaded.

Austin leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers before kissing her softly. "Okay, tell me the plan."

**That's it for this chapter. Hopefully I can update soon. Please review! It means so much to me! Thanks for reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: this is very important that you read. I got a review from someone saying this story is not original and that it is a Glee story that I just changed into an Austin and Ally story. If you read my first ever author note, you would have seen that I told everyone that I used this idea from a Glee story and that I gave full credit to the original author, Finchelislove. I read this story and loved it and thought everyone else would too so I turned it into a story for my own ship, Auslly. However, I have used some of my own ideas and made up my own chapters and I plan to keep doing so for some of the future chapters. So the original plot is not mine. I gave the full credit to the original author. With that out of the way, here is chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7**

Austin sighed and kicked the douche bag that tried to take Ally from him before putting his costume on. He was walking a little slower, moving slower, limping around. Ally held out the mask for him, "can you wait to put this on until I'm over your shoulder?" She requested and he nodded.

"I hate this plan." Austin groaned.

Ally handed him the knife. "Your shoe is right by the port-a-potty's, put that on and then go get Dez out."

Austin nodded. "I know. Now give me a kiss and climb on my shoulders so we can get this over with." Austin frowned and leaned in to kiss his girlfriend. He crashed his lips against hers passionately, Kissing her like he would never kiss her again. He held her close to him while she let his tongue enter her mouth. She moaned before he broke the kiss. "I love you." He said, leaning his forehead against hers. She grinned up at him.

"I love you more. Lets do this." She said, as Austin lifted her up on his shoulder and positioned the mask on his face.

Once he felt like he could see through the little slits in his mask, he started to walk in the direction of the port-a-potty's. Ally pounded on his back, pretending to struggle. She hit his back with her bad hand, almost forgetting she had broken it earlier. She let out a little yelp, but instantly covered her mouth hoping Austin didn't hear it. She didn't want him to worry about something that was the least of their problems right now, and they had to keep up their act in order to save their friends.

"Ally? Are you okay?" He whispered.

Too late.

"Y-Yeah, everything's fine. Keep going." She told him. Even though she couldn't see his face she knew he wasn't buying it. But he kept moving anyway, knowing they didn't have a lot of time.

He got to his shoe, slipped it on and spotted the port-a-potty that was blocked so nobody could get out. He walked over to it, unblocked the door and set Ally down. Dez opened the door and screamed a high pitched, girly scream when he saw the masked man before him, unaware that it was Austin. He started swatting Austin with his arms while screaming, "DON'T EAT MY BRAINS!"

"DEZ!" Austin yelled, trying to grab his wrists. "Dez, calm down its me! Its Austin!"

Dez stopped hitting him and squinted his eyes. "Austin? Are you really in there? DID THE GHOST EAT YOU?!" Dez asked.

Austin rolled his eyes. Still the same old Dez. "No Dez. I put on a costume see?" He said, lifting up his mask slightly.

"Oh. Hey buddy!" Dez said, smiling up at his friend. Ally rolled her eyes this time. She whispered the plan into Dez's ear and he nodded before she was lifted back up on Austin's shoulder. "Come on, we don't have much time. We're lucky all that screaming you two did didn't give us away." Ally scolded. Dez laid down on the ground, pretending to play dead.

Austin grabbed him by the arm, dragging him towards a door Ally had told him Trish was dragged through earlier.

Having to pull Dez was getting harder. He was getting heavy and Austin's limp was getting more intense. He was almost at the door when a bouncer appeared in front of him. "Jack? That you?" The bouncer asked Austin.

Austin nodded and he let them in. "You got the girl and the red head. What about Blondie?" He asked as Austin dragged Dez inside and Ally continued to pound on his back. "He dead?"

Austin nodded again and the bouncer with the name tag that said 'Joe' on it laughed. Austin knew better then to trust it. Austin dropped Dez harshly on the floor, closing his eyes and cringing. He would have to apologize for that one later.

"We've got the frizzy haired one back here." 'Joe' says to Austin. "Follow me, man." The silence was awkward as they walked. He left Dez back there hoping he would get the chance to get up and follow them.

"Wow, they beat you guys up pretty bad, huh?"

Austin scoffed, "hell yeah." He growled in a deeper voice.

"What's up with your voice?"

Austin thought for a minute, getting nervous. "They uh, choked me." Austin said, deeply again.

"Well, get some water." 'Joe' spit. "There's only three of us left now."

This new information made Austin smile. He saw Trish in the corner, tied up. When 'Joe' wasn't looking he set Ally down gently against the wall. She continued to pretend to fight him. She was pretty convincing but wasn't hitting very hard. "Lock her up." 'Joe' threw the keys at Austin, "then meet us in the-"

"Dez!" Ally yelled at Dez who was standing right behind a now passed out Joe. "He was just about to tell us where the other two bad guys are."

"Oops...my bad." Dez said. "But he's out cold, so let's go! Austin, hand me those keys!"

Austin threw him the keys and took his mask and costume off. Ally stood up and jumped into Austin's arms. Austin was shaking and sweaty. Ally kissed his neck, making her way up his jaw. "You. Are. So. Brave." She punctuated each word with a kiss.

Trish's eyes opened and shut, her head in her hands. Dez kneeled in front of her. "Trish, what did they do to you?" He questioned, helping her up.

Trish shakes her head, "I don'tt knnoww." She slurs. "Pill, it was a...pill." Square pilly, pill pill pill..."

Dez gasped. "I can't believe they drugged her!"

"Come on, Dez. We need to get out of here and get help for Trish." They made their way back towards the exit. Ally trailed behind, keeping her hand fisted in Austin's shirt. She looked side to side, making sure the coast was clear.

Once they left the room and were back outside, Austin and Dez started running. Ally stumbled a little at the new pace and Austin noticed she had lagged behind. "Alls?" He called back.

"Coming!" She called back, hustling to catch up. By the time they got to Dez's SUV, Ally had remembered that they were missing Austin's keys. She turned quickly and noticed that the place was basically abandoned at this point. It was really late. "Keys." Ally whispered to Austin, as he helped Dez get Trish in the back of the car.

"Just leave your truck!" Dez shot at Austin and Ally.

"So they can track us? No thanks." Ally said.

"She has a point." Austin whispered. Austin looked down at Trish. "Get her to the hospital, okay?"

Dez shook his head. "No! I can't leave my best buddy!"

Austin looked down at Ally who's eyes were searching in the dark. "There, right there." She whispered, when she spotted them. "Do you see them?"

Austin squinted his eyes in the direction Ally was pointing. He spotted the keys not to far from where they were.

Austin nodded. "Yeah I see them. Dez, get in your car and get ready to drive away. Alls.." He looked down at her. "Go wait by my truck and we'll leave as soon as I get my keys, you hear me?"

Ally nodded and reached to hug Dez. "Take care of Trish." She pleaded. Dez nodded his head and hugged her back. Austin walked her over to his truck and kissed her softly before she shimmied down on the ground.

"I'll be right back, baby. I love you." Austin promised her.

"I love you too. Hurry!" She whispered into the darkness, but she couldn't see him any longer.

Ally was shaking, how had this happened? How had she gotten here? She closed her eyes and hugged her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth. Believe it or not, it was her stupid idea to go with her friends to the haunted house. Factory of terror?what was she thinking?

Ally whimpered in the empty parking lot, leaned against Austin's truck. Waiting. Just waiting. She was too scared to call for him, or to look around. She knew he said he would be right back, but after the evening they had just had, she wasn't so sure.

Then she heard footsteps and her breathing caught. Was it Austin's? Or was it HIS?

A warm, moist hand touched her knee, making her jump as she looked up to see the owner of the hand. It was Austin. She breathed out a sigh of relief for a moment before looking down to see why his hand was so wet and sticky.

It was covered in blood.

"We have to leave. Now." Austin told her furiously.

"But- did you find your-"

"Ally!" Austin said, before pulling her up. "I said NOW!"

Ally reached up her hand to have him help her up. He ran to the back of his truck, and tore his license plate off, gasping in pain as he did so. He grabbed Ally's arm and ran towards Dez's car and Dez let them in.

"What just happened?!" Dez screamed as Austin and Ally climbed into the front seat.

"I found Bella." Austin said, shaking.

"What?!" Ally screamed, "where?!"

"You don't want to know, Ally. I promise you." His eyes were watering. Was he crying? "Drive Dez."

He drove forward only to be blocked off by a fortress of men walking towards them. They didn't have masks on, this scared him more than anything.

"Ally, get in the back!" Austin barked and she climbed back there. Trish had slid to the floor and Dez turned to Ally.

"Listen I have a case, a black case in the back of the truck. A black one and a camo one. Get it."

Ally bent over the back seat and found them. They were heavy. She picked up the camo one and handed it to Austin. Austin opened it up and looked at Dez with concern and confusion in his eyes. "Don't be all judgey. That is what will get us out of here. And they're my dads."

Ally grabbed the black case and handed it to Dez. He opened it up and that was when Ally saw what was in it. A handgun. "I-is it loaded?" Ally asked, sinking behind Austin's seat.

"Uh, no, you can't have a loaded gun in a car, duh." Dez said as if she was stupid.

"Ally doesn't know gun laws, dimwit." Austin shot back. "I'll take that. You deal with this."

They switched, "Is that a-?"

"Shush! The men are talking about weapons!" Dez yelled and Austin shot him a look. Ally sauntered down to the ground by Trish.

"Trish?," she touched her cheek, "are you awake?

"A-Allly." She replied with a giggle, groggy and drugged. "You have a silly shirt. Haha."

"Tri-" Austin started.

"It's fine, Austin." Ally said in a quiet voice. "You're going to be okay Trish, I promise." Ally whispered, stroking her hair as tears came to her eyes.

Trish continued to giggle like a maniac when Ally felt the car start to move. She made eye contact with Austin. "Stay down, baby." He tells her.

She nods and buries her head in her hands, waiting for something big to happen. For the bomb Dez had in his lap to go off. For Austin to shoot. For something. Anything.

But, what happens instead? She hears sirens. Thank god. The police have finally come to save them. Tears flow freely out of her eyes now and she looks up at Austin. But the look in his eyes is not relief, it's terror.

"What, Austin?"

Austin gulps, "Alls, if we get caught with this..."

"We're screwed." Dez interjects, with wide eyes.

"And I have Bella's blood all over me." Austin tells Dez and Ally looks out the car window to see Bella's body hanging from a street light. Austin had run up to help her earlier. He tried to get her down, but she was already dead. And now there they were, with knifes and guns and Ally had actually killed a guy and...

"Oh god..." Ally breathed out.

"Oh god. Oh gody god god god..." Trish repeated, singing.

"We have to run." Dez stated, backing the car up.

"No!" Austin yelled. "We can't."

Ally looked back and forth between the two, they both turned to her for answers and she looked to Austin, tears in her eyes. "Austin, I'm sorry. I want to tell you you're right but..." She looked out the window again, "we have to run."

Austin's eyes were crazy. "They did this to us!" Austin yelled, "they should pay."

"But, they won't." Dez yelled. "We will." He was almost crying. "I have a drugged girlfriend in my back seat, Austin. This looks the opposite of good."

"You guys are crazy!" Austin yelled. "Just, just do something with the bomb and we'll tell them the truth." Austin said and Dez looked down at the bomb. It was illegal, but was it really illegal? Or just like fireworks from Wyoming illegal?

Dez backed the car up more. "No stop please."

Dez handed Ally the case and she opened the back window. "Throw this out, Ally."

"Ally's hands were shaking. "Throw it into the ditch."

Ally did as he said and the cops were coming closer. Dez moved the car again, trying to hide where they had thrown it hoping it would go off before they found it. "Okay, so we're doing this, huh?" He looked at Austin and Austin turned towards Ally who had tears streaming down her face.

"If I lose you to this..." She cried, "I'll never forgive you."

"W-we can't go wrong with the truth, right?" Austin said. He knew Ally wouldn't be able to say no to that because she's the most honest person and cannot handle lying. He took his cleanest hand and wiped a tear off her face with the pad of his thumb. "I love you too much to run."

"I love you too much to stay." She cried.

"Well I love Trish too much to not let her get medical attention." Dez said and with that, Ally nodded and opened the door. She grabbed Trish and helped her out. Austin wrapped his arm around Ally's waist and pushed her slightly behind him. Police men were rushing towards them, shining lights in their faces, holding guns up to them. Ally squinted at them through the bright light and 'unarmed herself' which was dropping her can of mace.

The police men grabbed Trish and asked what she had taken. "We don't know. The men inside gave it to her." Ally said.

"These men?" He nodded towards Austin and Dez.

"No, we found her like this. They were with me."

Austin and Dez eased out, hands up. Ally hoped Austin had wiped the gun clean of his prints but also knew that no one was shot so it couldn't really be used as evidence against them.

"Please," Ally stumbled forward, Austin letting his hand out to grab and steady her, "have you seen our friends? One had a leg wound and the other was pretty shaken up." She said, referring to Dallas and Cassidy.

The policemen looked at each other. "Yeah, they're at the local hospital. Same one we'll take Trish too."

"Take Austin and Dez, too." Ally pleaded. "They have stab wounds."

"You don't look hurt." The officer said, eyeing her up and down suspiciously. "Where were you during all of this?"

"I was protecting her." Austin growled, pulling her back slightly. "and doing a fine job, I might add."

The cop glared at them for a few minutes before speaking. "Alright come on, kids. We'll take you in."

"Who did all this?" One cop asked another.

"It had to be the little one." Another one said, referring to Ally. "Walking away with no scratches but blood all over her? Who's blood is that?"

"The little brunette girl? She couldn't of done all this."

"Maybe it was all three of them. Did you see that one couple in there? They were gutted."

Ally whimpered at the mention of Kira and Elliot. She was bawling by the time they got to the cop car, her hand still linked with Austin's. "okay, boys in this one." The cop directed. "Girl, go with detective Marks."

"I'm not leaving Ally." Austin muttered and grabbed Ally's hand tighter.

"Austin..." Ally whispered.

"If you want to go with her, fine. But that means you won't go to the hospital for awhile." The cop spit.

"Fine." Austin growled, "I've been too scared for too long that I'm going to lose her tonight. I'm not going to let it happen now."

Ally looked up sadly at Austin. "Your stab wound..." She whispered.

"Just a little longer, I'm not going without you." Austin told her and they were both handcuffed and stuffed in the back seat. "How after all of this, are we the ones in handcuffs?" Austin muttered to himself as he watched Dez and Trish's car pull away.

Ally let tears pour down her face. "I wish I knew, Austin." She whispered back.

She tried not to look at Bella's mangled body as they drove by it, her heart aching for her, for her family, for Trent, for Kira and Elliot, for Dallas and Cassidy, for Trish and Dez...for her and Austin.

For Austin. He had promised to get them out alive. And he did just that. But what happens now?

**What did you think? I love getting reviews so please, send them in! But don't worry, there is much more scary drama to come! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 8

**Author note: I sincerely apologize for taking forever. It's been a busy few weeks. I'm moving soon so I have a lot to do to prepare for that and getting less spare time to write. Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 8**

Austin looked up at detective Marks and fidgeted with his handcuffs. It didn't take him long to realize that his cuffs were fake. He just needed to break them.

Ally's head was racing. Something was off. But she couldn't put her finger on it. But then it hit her. "Detective Marks?" She whispered. Everything about him screamed 'cop', from his hair to his moustache. He looked in the rear view mirror and raised an eyebrow at her. "How did that cop know Trish's name? We hadn't said it. Do you know my name?"

Detective Marks thought for a moment, "I'm afraid I don't. What was that cops name?"

Ally thought really hard as Austin's hand cuffs broke behind him. He coughed to cover the sound. "Stevens."

The man sighed and thought again before speaking into his handheld receiver. "Disbatch, this is Marks. Tell me what you know about a Stevens."

There was a silence. "I'm sorry, sir. Stevens was fired last year after being found drinking with a group of underage kids at that haunted house."

Ally let out a whimper as Austin thought. Who had handcuffed him? It was that Stevens guy. Who had handcuffed Ally? _shit! _It was Marks who did hers. But, she was flexible, wasn't she?

"How could you not know he wasn't with you guys?" Ally screamed suddenly. "Are friends are with an ex cop. He's probably responsible for all of this. Don't you see?" Ally was bawling at this point. Austin scooted closer to her and she let her head fall on his shoulder in utter defeat.

The man in front looked like he was having a panic attack. He pulled over and grabbed his walking talkie before getting out quickly. "Baby, we have to get you out of these handcuffs." He revealed that he had gotten out of his.

"We can't run away."

"We're not. We have to get to Dez and Trish." Austin retorted, "Here, put your hands under your butt and pull them forward."

Ally tearfully did what she was told as Austin watched Detective Marks come unglued, screaming into the device.

"Austin, how are we going to find them?" Ally whispered, looking at the Detective as he kicked dirt and rocks. Austin reached around quickly to hug her, realizing that he had zero idea of what to do next. Ally looked out the window as she sunk into his embrace.

"I love you, Ally. I love you so much. I am so happy that you're okay, that we're okay."

Tears fell freely and she pulled back, "I love you too, but, everything is just so…."

"Messed up. I know." Austin finished.

Ally noticed Detective Marks coming back, "Put your hands behind your back." She whispered and he did as he was told. Suddenly Ally's lips crashed onto Austin's. She needed the contact, she needed him. Kissing him made everything feel okay, even though everything was not okay.

How many people had been killed? How many of her friends were dead?

"Uh," Detective Marks cleared his throat, "I'm taking you back to the station, but you won't be questioned as suspects any longer." He explained.

"No." Austin growled, he then showed the detective his hands, "He handcuffed me with plastic handcuffs. He has our friends. He almost took me. We want to go with you."

"Are you kids crazy?"

"Where do you think they are?" Ally asked suddenly.

"I'm taking you guys to the station. You are crazy if you think I'm going to-to, what do you think this is? Scream?" He stuttered out, sounding unconvinced of his own rant.

"Please, we can help you, we lived through this. We know how they think." Ally lifted her hands to him, pleading with him to left her free.

"Yeah, what Ally said." Austin agreed as the man let her out of her handcuffs. "I'm Austin by the way."

"Austin and Ally, adorable." Marks muttered, "It'll be even cuter when you're all over the eleven o' clock news for getting killed for trying to be a hero."

"Come on dude." Austin begged and Ally elbowed him.

"Come on, Detective. We can help you. I actually think I know where they are."

This got the detective interested, "Where?"

"No, I'm not some dumb kid. How about I direct you there." Ally told him.

Marks let his defenses down, "Fine. Tell me."

"Flip a bitch." Ally told him and Austin couldn't help but laugh and kiss his girlfriends cheek. "What? Isn't that the correct terminology?"

"'Make a U-Turn' would have been fine." Marks told her, a smirk in his voice.

Once Ally directed him back to the Haunted House that was covered with crime scene tape but no more cops, crawling over it. Just blood stained gravel and dirt. "Why are we back here, Ally?" Austin whispered.

"There was a downstairs, remember? Where Elliot and Kira got dropped. That is where they are." Ally said, sounding confident.

"You might want to call for backup." Austin told the detective.

"I'm one step ahead of you." He said before radioing in their location.

Ally grabbed a piece of her hair and started chewing on it and looked up at Austin who gave her a reassuring smile and kissed the top of her head.

After five minutes, the back-up arrived and Ally explained where she thought the best way to get to the downstairs was.

"Okay, that side door right there?" Marks pointed and Ally and Austin both nodded.

"Great," He said as he strapped his bulletproof vest on, "Thanks kids. Stay here."

"Wait. _What?_" Austin growled.

"You need to stay here. I'm not taking you in. It's too dangerous. I am going to keep you on the walkie." He handed the device to Austin while Ally tried to open her door and it was locked from the outside.

"This is ridiculous!"

"Its for the best son. Now stay put." He said before hoping out of the car and making sure it was locked. Austin and Rachel looked at each other in disbelief.

The longer they thought about it, the more it made sense but they still wanted to be there.

"Austin, Ally, we're inside." Marks says over the walkie talkie.

"There should be two doors in front of you and one to the side, I believe if you go to the side you'll find that staircase." Ally tells him in a hushed voice.

"We see it. Come on boys."

Then Ally heard them walking and muffled voices, more steps. "Yep, here's the stairs. Keep your eyes open boys."

"I don't think he knows that we can hear him." Austin whispers and Ally nods.

"Don't shoot unless you have to. Be careful. We're looking for a short latino and a redhead. Should stick out like a sore-" And then there was screaming, shooting.

Ally jumped and covered her mouth, "Austin…"

"Shhh! Alls! Shhh! It'll be okay." He lied through his teeth and pulled her into a tight hug.

Nothing was okay.

"Austin. Stop it! We have to get out of this car. They'll come for us." The shooting continued as Ally cried into Austin's shoulder and he looked around the car and racked his brain on how to get out. Someone had other plans. The glass behind them shattered and they ducked, Austin covering Ally as best he could but both still feeling the glass cut through their skin.

Ally's scream was ragged and horrible and Austin felt the rage in his belly. He turned to see the face of the intruder.

"GET OUT!" It was Dez. He was holding Trish to him. "We need to run."

"But the cops-" Austin started.

"Are the ones who took us here." Dez yelled and Trish was clumsily held to his side. "Come on buddy!"

Austin and Ally tried to get out of the car but the glass was hard to crawl over. "COME ON!" Dez yelled and Ally could hear the shots and yells over the walkie.

Ally was trying not to cry as Finn got out and pulled her out, she felt the glass cut her thighs. "Baby, I'm so sorry." Austin whispered.

They started limping away. "We can't flee." Austin tried to say, following Dez, but he wouldn't stop.

"You think I will trust anyone at this point? You don't know what we've gone through."

"I'm sorry, man."

"Dez, what happened down there?" Ally wondered.

"I'll tell you when we're home."

They got to his truck that was marked with evidence tape and the doors were luckily unlocked. Dez passed Trish over to Austin and then searched through the glove box, "Whoo!" Dez shouted, "I'm glad I had an extra key. Those guys took my keys."

"How'd you get away?" Ally asked as she climbed into the back and Austin set Trish next to her. Ally took off Austin's jacket and covered her with it.

"Those cops." Dez told them, "It was a good distraction. I had to beat up the guy that had Trish strapped." Dez looked like he might cry.

"He...he was going to do bad things to her, Ally. Bad, gross things . Right in front of me."

Ally didn't ask for further explanation. She didn't need it to know what he meant by 'gross things.' Ally couldn't hold it in, she opened the door and vomited all over the ground. "Oh no, babe." Austin turned and rubbed her back, holding her hair. "Ally?"

She sat up, tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Dez." She whispered as she wiped her mouth.

"Let's go get Cassidy and Dallas." Dez said, trying to change the subject. "I don't trust anyone in this town. And they are all we have left."

Austin handed Ally a bottle of water he found in the front and Ally accepted it, grateful. When they got to the hospital, Ally hopped out from the back while Dez and Austin went to get Trish. "Austin, I need you to take Trish. I can't with my leg wound."

"Sure, no problem buddy." Austin picked Trish up and carried her inside, Ally and Dez following behind. When they got through the doors, Austin set Trish down in a waiting room chair.

Ally made a bee line straight to Cassidy, who was sitting in the waiting room. "Where's Dallas?"

"He's in there?" Ally followed her finger, "He's groggy, but they patched him up." Cassidy says with a shakey voice.

Austin walked over to Ally and grabbed her hand. Unfortunately for her, it was her broken hand. She winced in pain, biting her lip to stop herself from crying.

Austin turned to her, putting his hand on her cheek. "Alls, what's wrong?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat? W-why would you assume something's wrong?" Why did she have to be such a terrible liar?

Austin gave her a look, telling her he didn't believe her. "Okay, I sort of, may have, broken my hand when I saved you from the ghost face." She admitted.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?" His eyes were full of concern.

"Because Austin, I didn't want you to freak out. It's no big deal compared to what were dealing with now." She said, looking around the room.

"You're hurt, that's a big deal to me. Come on, we'll get it checked out." He said, ushering her to the front desk.

"No you won't. We're leaving." Cassidy said, blocking their path.

"WHAT?" They screamed, staring at her.

"I'm serious. I can't explain now… but… we have to. I grabbed a first aid kit and some other supplies so we can fix all your wounds later." She was bawling now and Dallas nodded, who appeared at her side, all bandaged up.

Ally looked at her in shock. Something in Cassidy's eyes told Ally she had to trust her. "Alright. Lets go then." Ally said. Austin looked at her in confusion. "We're really just going to leave after all we've been through to get here? What about Trish?"

"Austin, I don't want to leave either. But I feel like we need to trust Cassidy on this one." Ally said, grabbing his hand. Austin looked into her eyes and after a few minutes, finally spoke. "Alright. Lets go."

Dez was surprisingly okay with leaving. He must know the reasoning behind it. And judging by his scared face, it can't be good.

Austin picked up Trish once more and they made their way to the door.

They ran out, successfully dodging any doctors or nurses. Austin set Trish in the back once more, and then climbed in front. Ally crawled in on top of Austin as Cassidy and Dallas got in beside Trish. "So what's wrong with her, anyway?" Cassidy asked, referring to Trish.

"Shut it, Cas." Dez shouted, as he climbed in to the drivers spot.

"Dez." Ally scolded in a whisper, "They aren't the enemy."

Dez started the car, backing out of the parking spot, almost hitting another car while he was at it.

"Don't crash the car!" Cassidy screeched.

"Yeah, that's what we need to worry about." Dez muttered.

"What are we worried about Dez?" Ally whispered, putting her hand on his arm as they drove.

"Getting out of here." Puck mumbled, "And never coming back."

Ally gulped and Austin held her closer. Dallas and Cassidy raised their eyebrows and Trish started laughing in a drunken haze.

"Can one of you explain what's going on?" Austin asked both Cassidy and Dez.

"Dude, they know our names. Trish told them everyone's last name." Dez said and Cassidy glared at the drugged girl. "It's not her fault, she was drugged. She's been through hell, Cassidy."

"Wait, how do you know this?" Ally whispered.

"She told me and Dez in the waiting room." Cassidy answered.

"What else?" Austin whispered.

"They found her wallet, they have her drivers license saying she's from Miami. They know our names, where we're from. And they personally promised me that they would not sleep until they found each and every one of you. I got away to find you." He told Austin. "To warn you."

Ally was crying into Austin's shoulder, as Cassidy did the same into Dallas's neck.

"I really hate Halloween." Dallas whispered and everyone agreed in their hopeless state.

Dez got on the freeway, heading away from Miami and no one fought him on it. They all knew that everything had changed. Their whole life had changed. In one night.

At least they were alive. For now.

**Author note: Ooh! How's Everyone liking it so far? Trust me, There are a lot more scary chapters to go! That's all for now, though. I hope I can update soon but I make no promises. Thanks for reading, and please review! It means a lot!**


	12. Chapter 9

**Author note: Hi guys! Here's a bit of a longer chapter for you to make up for taking SO long to update. school has been busy with projects and exams but now that summer is here I will be able to update faster! yay! Also, I'm very sorry for the name confusion in the last chapter. I read through it and I thought I caught all the mistakes but apparently not. So, I'm sorry. Again, I don't own Austin and Ally and original story credit goes to Finchelislove. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Dez and Austin watched as Ally paced at the pay phone, as long as the cord would let her. They had decided to call Jimmy for help since things with the cops didn't seem to work out. They couldn't call their parents because they would freak out and make them come home, which they clearly could not do.

Dez took a bite of his chocolate bar and offered it to Austin. Austin shook his head and just watched Ally. It was nearly 10am and he had been up for 28 hours. He looked behind him at the two girls sleeping, fallen over each other. And behind them was Dallas, cuddled up on his jacket. Austin rubbed his eyes, and looked at Dez. "I sure hope this works. We need to get a place to sleep. I feel like I'm going to pass out."

Dez nods, "I know buddy. I don't know how much longer we can make it." He looks back at Trish with a sad look in his eyes. "This whole thing has been a joke, I just want to get Trish somewhere to properly rest."

"How long has she been sleeping?"

Dez looked at his watch. "It's been about two hours since we last woke her up. She still seemed pretty out of it."

Austin agreed, "Yeah, but getting better." Austin shrugged and Dez smiled sadly at his friend.

Austin hated seeing Dez like this. His usual, goofy best friend has changed because of tonight, and he's worried he might never return back to his fun loving self.

"You're right." Dez and Austin trained their eyes back on Ally. She was clearly upset and shaking her head. Recalling the story so soon probably wasn't easy. Austin couldn't get images out of his head.

After a while Ally finally made her way back to the car and crawled on Austin's lap, "Okay, Jimmy has a plan." Ally said as she wiped her eyes.

"We have to ditch this car. He's going to call his friend Richard who lives in Orlando, which isn't too far a drive from where we are. He's going to switch cars with us. He also is going to pick up the money that he's wiring to us." Ally whispered. "We've got to figure out how to convince everyone that we're dead."

Dez's mouth dropped, "H-how are we going to do that?"

"I don't know. But, that's the only way to do it." Ally said sadly. "Jimmy is nice enough to help us out with this. But, he's the only one who can know. The more people know the more possibility it could get out that we are alive and then we'll be running forever."

"You don't think they'll catch them?" Austin asked as he wiped away her tears.

Ally just shrugged, "They haven't yet. But, it's all over the news that we're missing. And Dez's license plate is all over too. Luckily he thinks it's just in Miami and we're already out of there." Ally yawned.

"This probably isn't the time, but what did Jimmy say about my record deal?" Austin asked.

Ally looked at him sadly. "Jimmy says you'll always be apart of Star records, and that you can continue on if we ever get out of this. But since we're on the run and supposed to be "dead", you have to forget about it for now. I'm sorry Austin."

"Oh." Austin said, sighing. He just hoped they could get out of this soon. But something tells him they'll be on the run for a very long time.

"How far to this place?" Dez started the car back up.

"Ten miles west." Ally read the instructions on her hand, "He should be expecting us. Apparently he's not the 'cleanest' car dealer so we shouldn't have a problem."

"Who is he?" Austin inquired as he attempted to buckle them both in.

"Jimmy's cousin, I guess. He owes him a favor or something." Ally leaned her head on Austin's chest. She wanted to just cry, but she couldn't. She's been doing it too much lately, but can you really blame her?

"Oh, and Dez?" Ally asked sleepily.

"Yeah Ally?"

"What's the name on your fake id – we might be relying on you for some stuff. Hotel rooms and things like that."

"I've got two, Calum Worthy or Dezy Roo." Dez told her and Austin and Ally both shot him an incredulous look. "What? Is Calum Worthy too weird?"

"No man, we mean Dezy Roo. Do you really think people will buy that?" Austin half laughed.

Dez grinned proudly, "of course they will...but...maybe we should stick with Calum Worthy." He said sheepishly.

When they got to a creepy looking back alley garage Austin and Ally made their way to the door hand in hand, while Dez woke up the others.

Austin's body ached. He knew he should go to the doctor, but he just couldn't figure out how to do it. Maybe when they got money they could go to the store and get things to fix them up with. Ally was pretty beat up too, wearing Austin's baggy sweatshirt to cover all the cuts and gashes in her shirt and back.

Austin knocked on the door, waiting for someone on the other side to answer it. Ally stood behind Austin slightly. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. even though this man was going to help them, the way Jimmy described the man to Ally made her a little nervous. After a few minutes, footsteps were heard on the other side. A skinny, bald man who was wearing a food stained shirt answered the door. "We're not open on Saturdays." He said in a low scary tone, trying to close the door once more.

"Wait!" Ally Yelled, while Austin placed his foot in the door frame, stopping it from shutting completely. "We're friends of Jimmy. We were told you should be expecting us..." Ally told him, "You're Richard, aren't you?"

The man nodded and opened the door, raising an eyebrow but making it clear that they were able to come in, "You're the kids who need the six seater?"

Ally and Austin nodded, "Well, this is all I got." He pointed to what looked like a camp van. "It seats eight. Your SUV out there is worth a hell of a lot more though, so I'll pay you the difference." He nodded. "Also, here's this."

He handed Ally an envelope and she opened it up to count it, "I took a twenty to get some McDonalds on the way… you'll get over it."

Austin glared at the man, "How much?"

"I just said Twenty." The man shot back.

Austin shook his head, "How much are you going to give us for the Yukon?"

"What year?"

"2009."

"Condition?"

"Take a look, it's pristine. A little dirty, maybe?" Austin said nervously.

"How about ten thousand."

Ally choked a little, "Excuse me? Ten thousand? Dollars?"

The man took up his lip in disgust, "No, pennies. Of course dollars." He spat.

Ally winced, shrinking back behind Austin again.

"That's bullshit." Austin spits. Ally nudges him in the side. He ignores it and continues, "That vehicle is worth 42,000 easy. That piece of crap is worth maybe $6,000. Obviously we'll give you a deal because you'll have to do a couple things to it. But, don't try and screw us over."

"You're smart kid." The man glared.

"$30,000 – that's a great deal." Austin told him.

"$5,000" The man said back quickly.

"No way." Austin yelled. "Don't mess with me today. $29,000 – not a cent less." The man readjusted his jaw as he thought. Ally had never been so terrified or turned on by Austin. "28." He said, "Because I've got a feeling I'll have some blood stains to work out."

Austin thought for a moment, "Fair enough."

And then they shook on it and Ally was left thinking about what had just happened. "Don't stay in this town, you hear me? Drive for at least an hour before you get a motel. You kids look like shit."

As they did the trade Austin leaned down to whisper in Ally's ear, "Don't tell a soul how much money we just got."

The tone in his voice scared her, but she wasn't scared of him. "Why?" She said shakily.

"Just don't. I'll tell you why tonight. We've got to take care of these guys, Alls." Austin whispered and Ally nodded and tried not to let her mind wander too far into the unknown.

Once they got into the eight seater, Trish got up front and she was starting to look more like herself. Actually like zombie Trish, but that is probably better then zombie drugged Trish. And Let's face it, they were all zombie versions of themselves.

"Did you guys get the cheese?" Dez asked Ally, referring to the money. Ally leaned her head on Austin's chest.

She only nodded, "Yeah, let's go a couple towns over and get a room and take a day off from driving."

Trish looked back at her, "Can we eat?"

Austin nodded, seconding the notion.

Why was everyone looking at Ally like she was the deciding factor? "Yeah, sure, of course. Drive thru McDonalds?" She suggested, knowing it was everyone's favourite. Everyone except her, but she wanted the others to be happy.

Trish smiled and nodded and everyone whispered that they agree.

"What about you baby?" Austin asked Ally. "I know you don't like the food there."

"That's sweet of you to care, Austin. But considering that we're all starving, I'll eat just about anything right now." Ally said softly. Dallas's stomach growled, followed by Cassidy's.

"The stomachs have spoken! Lets get outta here already!" Dallas yelled. With that, Dez sped off in the direction of the fast food restaurant.

* * *

Austin had the bundle of cash in his jacket pocket and Ally had the envelope in her purse, so Austin asked her to pay out of that for now.

Dez ordered for everyone, and the car was silent as they drove because they were scarfing down their food as if it was their last meal. Austin and Ally shared a coffee and snuggled close. Austin normally hated the stuff because of its bitter taste, but today it tasted like heaven in a styrofoam cup.

After an hour of dozing in and out of sleep, Dez pulled up to a motel six off the freeway. "Alright I'm going in since I have the ID." Dez told everyone before opening his door.

"Hold on, I'll come with you Dez." Ally said, crawling over Austin to get to the door. "Ally..." Austin grabbed her wrist gently, not wanting to leave her." I'll be right back Austin, I promise." she smiled sweetly at him. after a minute he nodded, letting go of her arm reluctantly. she kissed his cheek and got out of the van. With that, Ally and Dez went inside.

Ally and Dez walked up to the counter where an old man stood, reading a paper. Ally cleared her throat. The man lowered his paper and eyed the two teenagers. "We would like two rooms please." Ally said to the man, "With double beds in both rooms."

"Name?"

"Worthy. Calum Worthy." Dez told him, handing him his fake ID.

"Alright," The man typed furiously, "Would you like the rooms adjoining?"

"Please." Ally grinned and the man gave her a sideways glance.

"You guys don't look to good."

Ally gave him a half-hearted smile, "Camping trip gone wrong." She lied through her teeth, Dez was impressed.

"Well get showered up." The man suggested. "Here are your keys, how many nights?"

"Let's say...two." Ally suggested.

"Okay, just let us know if you need more time. Also, I normally don't check people in this early without a fee. But, we're fairly empty so… I'll let it slide."

Ally gave the man a grateful grin, "thank you so much, you 're very kind. What's your name?"

"Brad. And yours?"

"I'm Al-Albert."

Both Dez and Brad looked at her with an odd look, "Albert? For a girl?" Brad questioned.

"My parents wanted a boy." She said laughing nervously. Dez nodded.

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Worthy," Brad said, and Ally held back a laugh, "You're all set."

They walked back out to the van. "Why didn't you tell me you're real name was Albert?" Dez asked Ally. She rolled her eyes, knowing he was being serious. "Dez it was just a cover."

"Ohhhh. Well, nice save!" He grinned at me. Oh Dez.

When Ally and Dez got back to the van, everyone was already outside waiting. Austin walked over to Ally and grabbed her hand, kissing her head. She smiled sweetly at him as they all made there way back into the motel and up to their rooms.

"So we got two rooms." Dez told them. "Who's rooming with who?" He asked. After talking it over they all finally settled in. Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez were in one room, while Cassidy and Dallas took the other. They took turns showering and Dallas and Cassidy went to go get supplies. Drinks, bandages, Neosporin, snacks and a case of water. Dallas also got a couple of bottles of liquor and a case of beer because that's just the kind of guy he was.

Trish was using the bathroom first and Dez was flipping through the TV channels. Austin and Ally tended to each others wounds. Austin grabbed Ally's hand as gently as he could and wrapped her broken hand up. Ally watched him as he did so. he was being so gentle, as if her hand was made of glass. As she watched his every move, she noticed things about his features. The way his eyebrows knit together in concentration, and how he stuck his tongue out ever so slightly. She found it incredibly adorable. Once he was finished, his eyes met hers and he smirked, noticing her staring. She turned pink, avoiding his gaze.

He put his hand under her chin, lifting her head and bringing her gaze back to his. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it ever so gently, their eyes still locked on each other. "There. All better." He whispered.

"Thank you." She whispered back. They leaned in to kiss each other. Austin's lips grazed hers when the bathroom door burst open. Austin and Ally jumped apart, startled.

"Showers open!" Trish yelled coming to join Dez on the bed, drying her hair with a towel. "Nice timing." Austin grumbled, annoyed.

Trish was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a large white t-shirt. "Where did you get those?" Ally questioned, referring to the new clothes. "Cassidy and Dallas brought back a few clothing items along with the other supplies." Trish said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh. Austin will you come in with me for a minute?" Ally asked, walking towards the bathroom. "yeah, of course." Austin said getting off the bed.

"Be good in there!" Trish yelled, smiling.

"Trish!" Both Austin and Ally screamed.

Trish and Dez fell back on the bed, laughing. "Oh you know I'm only teasing. Now hurry up. Dez needs a shower, he's stinking up the room." Dez kept laughing until he realized what she said. "Hey! That's not very nice!" He pouted.

"Aw, you know I love you freckle face." She said, kissing his cheek, which turned into a make out session. Austin and Ally, who had been watching the whole time, shared a look and rolled their eyes, entering the bathroom and closing the door.

"So what did you need Alls?"

"Well, I need to tend to your hand wound now. Knowing its going to hurt, I wanted to do it in privacy because I know you wouldn't want everyone to see you cry." Ally said.

Austin scoffed. "Ally please. I'm not going to cry! I can handle a little pain. besides I-OWW!" He screamed, his signature girly, scream.** (Think of the scream from Club Owners and Quinceaneras when Dez slammed the bag of ice on Austin's foot causing him to shriek. XD)** When Austin was rambling on about how he wasn't going to cry, Ally had taken that chance to grab his hand and pour the rubbing alcohol on his wound, causing him to yelp.

Austin yanked his hand back, as his eyes filled with tears. He sniffled, staring at Ally. She raised an eyebrow at him. "You were saying?"

He pouted at her. "We'll I didn't know it would hurt that bad." He said. Ally smiled sweetly at him and gently grabbed his hand back. "I'm sorry sweetie. It had to be done to help your hand." She grabbed the gauze and started wrapping his hand up, as he had done for her earlier. Once she was done, she copied his actions by kissing his hand and whispering "all better." to him.

He gently grabbed her injured hand with his. "We're always matching aren't we?" He said, referring to their same matching hand injuries. Ally giggled, nodding.

"Thank you by the way." He whispered to her. "It was my pleasure. You did the same for me earlier and you know I'd always take care of you." She smiled at him.

"No, I mean thank you for what you did back there. Saving my life from that ghost. You were so brave and I'm sorry you broke your hand because of it."

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. I don't care that I broke my hand, I would break every bone in my body if it meant saving your life." She said, caressing his cheek.

"And you know I'd do the same for you in a heartbeat. Lets just hope we never have to come to that." Austin said, leaning towards her. His lips crushed hers. It was passionate and full of love and she returned it with as much force as him. When they broke apart for air, Ally realized how long they had been in there and neither of them had showered yet.

"Well...I guess one of us should shower now." Ally said. "You go ahead. I'll be waiting outside." He said, getting up and walking to the door. Before he opened it he turned to her, smirking. "You know, we could always just shower together. It would save time and wate-"

"Austin Monica Moon! Get out of here!" She said, smiling at him and pointing at the door.

He laughed. "Hey, can't blame me for trying." He winked at her and left the room. Ally turned bright red as she turned the shower on.

After everyone had showered, they gathered in their room and looked through the supplies. Ally was dressed in a pair of sweats like Trish's, a baggy shirt and Austin's sweater, which luckily was blood free. Austin and Dez were wearing a pair of black shorts with a white muscle Tee.

"Aw man." Dez said, kicking at the ground.

"What's wrong Dez?" Ally questioned. "These clothes are so...boring. Couldn't Dallas and Cassidy have gotten me some striped, colourful shorts with a llama T-shirt?" He said pouting.

Cassidy and Dallas walked into the room from their adjoining room, hearing what Dez said. "Hey freckles, you get what you get." Cassidy said. "We didn't have time to go to Crazy R Us for your strange fashion choices."

Dez glared at her, putting his hands on his hips. "_Anyway_," Austin interjected, "so, sleeping arrangements. I take it, it'll be Ally and I in one bed and Trish and Dez in the other?"

Everyone nodded, agreeing with Austin except for Dez. "Uh, don't you it should be Ally and I sleeping together? Considering she's my wife?" Trish gaped at him and Austin looked angry at him. "Excuse me?" He said, wrapping his arm around Ally's waist. "Yeah, what he said!" Trish yelled.

"Dez! We're not really married!" Ally screamed at him. "Wait, what? But the man downstairs said we were. "I'm" "confused"" Dez said, using air quotes.

Austin and Trish looked at Ally for answers. "The man downstairs thought Dez and I were married. He called me Mrs. Worthy so for some odd reason, Dez now apparently thinks we're actually married. But Dez, we're not!"

"Oh, thank goodness. I'm flattered Albert but you're just not my type. And I already have a women in my life." Ally face-palmed. Austin raised an eyebrow at her. "Albert?"

"I uh, had to think of a name on the spot. I had started to say my real name but stopped myself since I figured I should have a fake name too. So the first thing that came to me was...er...Albert." Everyone in the room stared at Ally before bursting into laughter. Despite this whole messed up situation, they were glad they could still share a laugh.

Austin wiped an imaginary tear as he continued to laugh, "he-he actually bought that?" Ally pouted and crossed her arms. "I had to think on the spot! I was under pressure! This isn't my fault!" Everyone continued laughing on and eventually she joined in. "Okay, I guess it _is_ pretty funny." When they finally calmed down they started to realize how tired they were.

Austin and Ally climbed into the bed on the left, and Dez and Trish took the other. Dallas and Cassidy opened the door for their own room, saying goodnight before closing the door. Ally snuggled up to Austin as he pulled her closer to his chest. "goodnight." he whispered into her hair, kissing her head. "goodnight." she whispered back. within the next hour everyone was fast asleep. Dreams heavy with awful images and sounds.

* * *

Ally's screams woke Austin and the rest of the crew up. This was the second time in a few hours her screams had woken them all up. "Baby," Austin was saying to her, noticing she was screaming in her sleep, "Baby, Alls, wake up."

Unlike last time, she wouldn't. She was trapped in her dream state and Austin's gentle voice and shakes weren't helping.

Without warning Cassidy, who had entered their room after hearing Ally's screams, slapped her face. Austin shot her a death glare, as did Trish and Dez, "Little harsh?" Trish asked

"Sorry. I just needed a way to wake her up. And it worked didn't it?" Cassidy told them and they all returned their attention to a shocked Ally.

"I-I-I'm so sorry. I was just having an awful dream...again." She sniffled. Austin stroked her hair.

"Alright we're getting you plastered tonight, Dawson. That way you just pass out." Dallas told her and she looked appalled.

She was about to tell him it was a bad idea, but Austin beat her to it. "No way! We can't just get drunk to solve our problems! _We_ don't drink Dallas. That's not the kind of people we are." Ally nodded, agreeing with everything he had said.

"Well, sorry for wanting to help because thats all I'm trying to do. But you have to admit, we're not going to get any sleep because she'll just keep waking up from nightmares."

"It's okay, I don't need anymore sleep right now." Ally whimpered.

They noticed it was dark out, "How long had we slept?" Trish wondered.

"We probably fell asleep around noon." Dez mused, "So, 8 hours."

"I'm hungry." Cassidy said.

Austin sat up and grabbed the phone book, "What does everyone want on their pizza?"

"Pepperoni and pineapple?" Cassidy asked.

"That sounds weird, but like… awesome." Dez smiled at her.

Trish asked for just cheese and Ally seconded that. Austin ordered three large pizzas and they turned on the TV. They all decided to watch a movie, so they picked Timid Heart. They all watched and snuggled together on the two beds, Ally and Austin beside Dez and Trish on one bed, and Cassidy and Dallas on the other.

Dallas and Cassidy weren't very interested in the movie, so they talked through it and occasionally made out.

"Shhh! Some of us are trying to watch A movie!" Dez whisper yelled at them. "Poor Charlotte will never love again!" Austin added, both boys letting out quiet sobs.

Ally and Trish shared a look and raised an eyebrow at their boyfriends. Austin noticed Ally's stares and cleared his throat, nudging Dez. "We're fine. Just...allergies." He said, using the classic lame excuse. "Really? Allergic to what, romance movies?" Trish asked. Ally giggled and laid her head on Austin's shoulder.

The movie was almost over when Dallas got up from his bed and headed to the mini fridge for another drink. It was his fifth one. "So who wants to join me with a drink? Ally?" he asked them. nobody raised their hand. "Come on, let loose! I can't wake up every freaking five minutes because of Dawson's blabbing and screams. We all know its going to happen if she goes to bed sober. Maybe she should sleep in the car, she's too annoying!" He yelled.

Ally looked at the ground, her eyes filling up with tears. "Excuse me." She said before running to the adjoining room. They all heard a door slam, knowing it came from her.

Austin got up from his spot on the bed and grabbed Dallas's collar. "Dude, what the hell?!" He yelled.

"What? Just being honest." He shrugged.

"That was way harsh, even for you Dallas! You know she feels bad about waking everyone up and now you just made it worse!" Dez said. Trish looked ready to pounce. Even Cassidy looked angry.

'Whatever, I'm going to go talk to Ally." Austin said, glaring daggers at the brunette boy.

Austin made his way to the door when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down and saw Cassidy. "Let me handle this one Austin." She said.

He looked confused as to why she would want to help but nodded his head. Cassidy smiled and made her way into the room.

"Ally?" Cassidy called out when she didn't see her anywhere. She walked to the bathroom expecting her to be there, but she wasn't. "Crap." She muttered under her breath. When she walked out she noticed a pillow and a blanket missing.

Cassidy grabbed a sweater and headed out of the motel and towards their car, hoping Ally would be there. Sure enough, Ally was sprawled across the backseat, using the blanket and pillow from inside.

Cassidy opened the car door and got in beside Ally. "Cassidy?" Ally whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. And when I didn't see you in the other room I thought you might be here since Dallas suggested you sleep in the car." She explained. "You're lucky I didn't tell Austin you were missing, he would have had a heart attack." Cassidy said.

Ally sat up, wiping at her eyes. "Thanks."

"Are you okay Ally?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah. I just decided it would be best if I slept in the car. Dallas was right, I would just keep everyone up and I don't want to be annoying. I just...I can't get those images out my mind, Cass. It was so scary." She whimpered.

Cassidy pulled Ally into a hug, trying to comfort her. "Well, I'm not going to let you sleep out here. It's dark and creepy." She said, looking around the car. "And you're not annoying Ally. The truth is, you're a beautiful, sweet girl. Everyone loves you, especially Austin. And...you're everything I want to be. Nice, caring, pure. I'm jealous of you Ally...that's why I'm always so horrible to you. I'm so sorry."

Ally was speechless. She's never seen Cassidy like this before. "Cassidy...that means so much. But you have nothing to be jealous of. If you were just a little nicer to people, everyone would love you just as much. Though, I already know Dallas loves you." She said.

Cassidy smiled at her. "You really think so?"

"I know so." Ally said, returning the smile.

"Well, I'll definitely try to be nicer. I mean, we're all family now. We're all we've got." She admitted. "Let's go back." Cassidy said, tugging on Ally's arm.

"what you said was sweet Cass, but I still think I should stay here. I don't want to bother anyone with my nightmares."

"Ally, nobody blames you for having nightmares. we're all having them. And if anyone does have a problem with it, they can deal with me." She said, smiling. "Dallas only said what he said because he's drunk. And he's a serious idiot when he is drunk. He doesn't mean what he says."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks for coming to get me Cassidy. I'm glad it was you." She said, hugging her.

"No problem. Now Can we go back up? It smells in here and I'm sure they've noticed we're gone and they're going to have a cow." Cassidy said, half laughing.

Ally laughed. "Yeah, let's go." Cassidy opened the car door and they quickly made they're way back to their motel room.

* * *

Austin was pacing around the room. It had been twenty minutes since Cassidy went to talk to her so he decided to check on them. When he entered the room and noticed they weren't there, he paled. "Shit!" He yelled. He was going to kill Dallas.

He was about to go search for them when he heard the door open in the other room. He bolted back in the room to find Cassidy and Ally coming through the door.

"Thank god!" Austin breathed out, wrapping Ally in a tight embrace. "You scared the shit out of me, where did you go?"

Ally returned the hug. "Sorry. I went out to sleep in the car, but I talked to Cassidy and she convinced me to come back. Sorry to worry you."

"I'm glad you're okay, but do you really think I'd let you sleep by yourself in the car? What were you thinking?" He questioned her.

"I was thinking everyone wanted some sleep and they wouldn't get it if I kept waking them up."

"Nobody cares about that Ally. And Dallas didn't mean what he said, did you Dallas?" Trish asked him.

"No, I didn't. Sorry Ally. I wasn't thinking straight, I'm drunk. Forgive me?"

Ally smiled and gave him a hug. "Yes I forgive you."

"Group hug!" Dez shouted. He grabbed all his friends and pulled them into a hug. Everyone laughed. "I love you guys." Ally said.

"Alright lets all go back to bed and try to get a decent sleep." Cassidy suggested, once they broke their hug. They all climbed back into their spots and got ready to drift off.

"Austin?" Ally asked

"Yeah Alls?"

"Would you sing to me? It might stop me from having nightmares." Ally whispered sheepishly.

Austin smiled at her. "Of course, Ally. Anything for you."

Ally closed her eyes and nuzzled into Austin's side as he sang one of her favourite songs.

"_When your on your own, drowning alone,_

_And you need a rope that, can pull you in,_

_Someone will throw it."_

Ally smiled, slowly drifting off to sleep.

_"And when you're afraid, that you're going to break,_

_And you need a way to feel, strong again,_

_Someone will know it._

_And even when it hurts the most, try to have a little hope,_

_That someone's gonna be there when you don't,_

_When you don't._

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder,_

_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile,_

_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky,_

_Anything you need that's what I'll be,_

_You can come to me._

_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder,_

_If you wanna run, I'll be your road._

_If you want a friend,_

_Doesn't matter when,_

_Anything you need that's what I'll be,_

_You can come to me._

_You can come to me."_

As he finished the song, he noticed Ally fast asleep at his side. He smiled, and kissed her head. He had a feeling she would make it through the night this time. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author note: so this was sort of a filler chapter. just taking a break from all the action, but don't worry theres more to come! Love you all. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts and favorites. It makes me very happy. So don't forget to review some more! Oh and I don't own McDonalds or You can come to me. Love. Love. Love. to you all. Oh and I'm pretty sure I didn't make any name mistakes this time. But if I did, I apologize! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter for you guys! Thank you soooo much for all the comments and follows, I am blown away by the response, honestly. I just love you guys! On with the story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter ten**

"Austin!" Dez whispered, shaking his shoulder. He shot up knocking Ally out of his arms, though luckily, she was still fast asleep. She just mumbled something and turned to the side.

Austin was relieved she was able to make it through the night without waking up from the nightmares.

"What's going on Dez?" Austin rubbed his eyes softly.

"Let's go get clothes and breakfast. It's like 11am." Dez told him.

"Is everyone still sleeping?" Austin looked around.

"Yeah, except Dallas, which is surprising after the amount of alcohol he drank last night." He pointed at Dallas.

Dallas nodded. "Yeah, yeah. It's just going to be us going. We don't want the girls leaving the motel today."

Austin raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"It's Halloween, Austin." Dez reminded him.

Zombies, and vampires and ghost faces would be out in full force today. "You're right, guys. We should just go ourselves." He quickly jotted a note for Ally and kissed her forehead and brushed the hair out of her face. "I love you baby girl. I'll see you soon."

"Dallas is outside." Dez told him, "grab the cash from Ally's purse and let's head out."

Dez and Austin stepped outside and walked towards their car where Dallas was already waiting.

"Finally! I can get my kind of clothes! Happy dance! Happy dance!" Dez started dancing around and flailing his arms. Austin laughed. It was nice to know some things will never change.

"There's this new shirt I've been wanting with an alpaca on it that says, 'lets go on a picnic. ALPACA lunch.'" He said, laughing. "Get it? Cause its an alpaca and it and he says alpaca lunch which-"

"I get it, Dez." Austin said, cutting him off. "But we're not going to the stores you shop at. We don't have the time or the money to waste on expensive clothes." Austin told him. "We can go to a Good Will or Wal-Mart."

Dez frowned. "Aww! sad dance." Dez said, pouting and kicking at the ground. Austin shot him a look. "Okay, okay." He grumbled. "But I don't have to like it." He sighed, crossing his arms. Austin laughed as they got in the car.

* * *

Ally stirred in her sleep after hearing the door shut. she looked over at Cassidy who was staring at the ceiling, "Where'd they go?"

"To get clothes and food." Cassidy told her. "How do you feel? Any nightmares?"

"I'm fine. And surprisingly no. I guess Austin's singing did the trick." Ally whispered. She noticed the note on the table. She picked it up and read it.

_Alls,_

_Went out with Dez and Dallas to get some clothes and things. I'll be back before you know it. I love you. Stay safe._

_-Austin._

Ally smiled and tucked the note in her purse, not wanting to throw it out. Cassidy jumped to her feet and got two bottles of water from the mini fridge. she walked over to Ally and handed one to her. "Thank you, Cassidy."

"It's nothing." She said sitting back on the bed. "Hey, want to go to my room and watch TV?" she pointed at the other bed. "So we don't wake the sleeping beauty over there." She said, referring to Trish.

Ally giggled and let herself up, dragging her pillow along with her, "yeah, let's go."

They walked into the adjoining room and climbed onto the two beds. Cassidy turned on the TV and attempted to find a channel that was not a Halloween movie. Cassidy looked as Ally awkwardly sat on the other bed and adjusted herself. "Come on, shorty." She said lightly, "I'll braid your hair if you want."

Ally laughed, walking over and joining Cassidy on her bed. "Every when you're being really nice, you're still a little mean. But it's a start."

"Hey, I said I'd _try_." Cassidy said as she leaned over and grabbed a brush from her purse and Ally gave her a couple ponytails from her wrist. They watched cartoons and Cassidy did her hair multiple times, telling Ally to go look at it in the mirror after every session.

"You're really talented Cassidy." Ally told her with a grin.

Cassidy nodded, "Thanks. my Dad might be a dentist, but my mom does hair for a living. I've definitely got the knack."

Ally nodded, "Thank you. This is fun."

* * *

After an hour or so the door in the other room opened and Dez was telling Trish to 'get up already.' The sound of a smack and a yelp from Dez was audible from both rooms.

"Where's Ally?" Austin asked.

Ally didn't want to get up because Cassidy was working on her latest hairstyle. "In here." Austin walked in and smiled at the girls.

"Cartoons and hairbraiding, huh?" Austin teased before Kneeling down in front of her and kissing her softly. "We got you guys some clothes." Austin said proudly.

"I can't wait to see them." Ally smiled at Austin and then mouthed that she had missed him and he nodded furiously in agreement.

They had both internally made promises to try and keep the sugar down to a minimum so everyone wouldn't get sick of them. At least they were on the same page.

"Can we have some alone time tonight?" Ally asked him. "Maybe go get a coffee or something."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Austin teased as he stood to go get her breakfast. "Yeah, of course we can. Now what do you want to eat? We hav-"

"We'll be in soon." Ally told him with a soft smile, still giggling from his joke.

"There you go, Ally. You look like a 12 year old now, not that you didn't before." Cassidy says with a grin and stands to go into the next room.

Ally rolled her eyes and Austin helped her up before peppering her face with kisses. "I thought you told me she said she would try to be nicer?" He laughed.

"Yeah, well, _try_ being the key word there. But she's getting better." She said.

Austin pulled her closer by the waist, sighing. "Hmmm...how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. No nightmares, thanks to you." Ally smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Glad I could be of service." Austin smiled back, leaning in to kiss her.

"Oh, we have to call Jimmy at some point today. Also, I wanted to talk to you about that money." She whispers, walking out of his embrace, making him fall forward before he could kiss her.

Austin composed himself, nodding. "Yeah, I kinda figured. But, I don't want you leaving today." Austin tells her.

"Maybe we can take over one of the rooms or something then?" Ally whispers.

Austin lifts up an eyebrow, "I'm good with that."

Ally slaps him playfully, "Come on, let's eat."

* * *

Ally's eyes widened as she saw the buffet table in front of her. "You guys went all out." She whispered.

Austin shook his head, "Nah, everything was on sale, then we stopped at IHOP to get the pancakes and they gave us all these plates." He said, drooling over the sight of the delicious golden pancakes.

Ally smiled up at him. "Thanks for taking care of us Austin."

"Hey what about us? We went too!" Dez and Dallas said.

Ally laughed and rolled her eyes, fixing her plate. Austin did the same except his plate was about double the size of hers in height with all the food he piled on it. Of course, it was piled high with pancakes drenched in syrup.

Austin and Ally sat in their bed and ate while they all watched cartoons and laughed lightly at the adolescent comedy. Austin leaned over and kissed Ally once they finished their breakfast. She tasted like syrup and berries and Austin couldn't help but feel turned on by the way his tongue grazes over her lip. "You taste pretty damn good." Austin whispers and everyone pretends not to hear it.

Ring!

Ally looked around the room and noticed the set in between the beds was ringing. Austin leaned over Ally and picked it up, "Hello?"

"_Austin_?"

"RIKER?" Austin's voice alerted everyone to turn their heads to him. Riker was Austin's cousin.

_"Hey Austin. Listen, the news just went national about your disappearing act and Jimmy is working with that cousin of his to come up with a plan to make it seem like you died in a fire-y accident. Or maybe that you drove your truck into the Ocean."_

"Jimmy told you everything?" Austin whispered.

_"Yeah, I'm helping him out. Seeing how easy it is to find you. Turns out, it's pretty easy. Calum Worthy's fine but Dezy Roo? Really?"_

Austin shot Dez a glare, "Yeah, we're kind of stuck with whatever Dez had on his drivers license. But we're not using Dezy Roo."

_"That's why I'm calling too, I've got a hook up for fake ID's."_

"You do? How?"

_"Okay, I don't. But, I talked to this dude that I found on Craigslist and he's going to help you out. He's going to do one for you, Dallas and Cassidy."_

"Why not everyone?" Austin wondered aloud.

_"Because it would cost thousands of dollars to do everyone. And you three are the oldest looking. We're having it say 21. Jimmy didn't want that, but I figured you'd need some poison medicine to get through this."_

"Thank you… How are you?"

_"Well, I'm not the one on the run for my life. You scared the crap out of me when I found out you guys were missing. I'm pretty upset unless I'm figuring out shit for you. So, I'm going to keep helping. Oh and get one of those pay as you go phones. Did you ditch all your phones?"_

"No, but we turned them all off." Austin told him.

_"Do me a favor and ditch them. They have tracking devices on them. Also, Ally and Trish are the only ones that are under 18, so if half of you get caught or anything, just make sure those two don't. You could get charged with kidnapping."_ Trish and Ally were still seventeen while the others were eighteen. Though, Ally's birthday was coming up soon. **(I know Laura is older than Ross by a month but I'm just changing it for this story.)**

"Well that's just great. More to worry about." Austin muttered under his breath. "How are our families?"

_"I'm not going to tell you that right now, man. We think we'll tell them eventually. But, definitely not now."_ Riker tells Austin in a soft voice and Austin just nods._ "Okay, man. We've got to go. Try to get to your next location tomorrow really quickly."_

Riker quickly told him the information to the fake ID place and that the ID's were paid for, but those three had to go pick them up before five. They said their goodbyes and Riker's final words were,_ "Be careful. If you die I'll kill you."_

And with that, he was gone.

"We need to come up with better code names. And us three are getting IDs today. We have to go pick them up." He pointed to Dallas and Cassidy.

"Why you three?" Ally tilted her head in confusion.

"Because we're the three that look the oldest. Can you really see someone thinking you and Trish are 21?" Austin asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I can't see anyone thinking Ally is over the age of 15." Cassidy scoffed.

Austin rolled his eyes, "Okay, you two." He said to Cassidy and Dallas, "Get ready to go."

Ally grabbed Austin's hand so he wouldn't leave her side. "Can I come?"

Austin shook his head, "Hell no."

"Please, Austin?" She pleaded, kissing his knuckles softly.

Austin leaned down and kissed her soft cheek. "Okay, but you're staying in the car." He whispered and she nodded.

Austin quickly jumped in the shower after digging through the bags of clothes and finding the stuff that was his size. After he was halfway done with his shower the door clicked open. "Someone's in here." Austin shouted.

"It's just me." Ally said, blushing. "I just needed to grab my toothpaste. Sorry for...intruding."

Austin could tell she was blushing even without seeing her and he felt his cheeks getting hot as well. He peeked his head out behind the curtain and watched as she searched the drawers for her toothpaste.

He noticed the toothpaste on the table beside him. "Looking for this?" Austin smirked, holding the toothpaste in his hand.

Ally, startled, turned around and smiled at him. She walked over and grabbed it. "What would I do without you?" She said kissing him. Thank you."

Austin grinned before leaning down to kiss her again. "I love you, you know?" Austin told her with a smile and Ally nodded her head.

"I know you do." She said. "I love you too."

Suddenly they remembered Austin was in the shower and they both flushed. Ally walked towards the door. "I guess I'll let you finish up then...see you in a bit." She said before walking out.

* * *

Once they got ready, Cassidy was getting restless. "Come on, I want to get this over with." She barked and Dez threw Austin the keys.

They drove in silence and Ally stared out the window looking at the fall leaves on the ground and the kids in costumes running around.

"What town are we in, Austin?" Ally realized she had no idea where they were.

Austin thought for a moment, "I think it's called Clermont."

"Where are we going next?" Dallas blurted out. "We obviously have to leave from here. Riker found us, so that means someone else can too."

Austin knew that, he did, he just didn't want to think about it. "Well, we can talk about it. I was thinking down to Spring Hill."

"Why Spring Hill?" Ally asked with furrowed brows. "What's there?"

"Exactly." Austin grinned proudly. "What is there? No one would expect us to go there. They are going to check Tampa, they are going to check Jacksonville since Dallas has made it clear that is where he wants to go. But, who the hell goes to Spring Hill?"

"I've got to hand it to you, Moon. You're right." Dallas admitted.

"Now we just have to make sure no one has family there and we should be good." Austin said.

"You're being really thorough. It's kinda hot." Ally smiled at him widely.

"Well I have to in order to make sure we don't get busted." He pulled up to a nice house. "We're here. This place is a hell of a lot less creepy then that garage."

Ally laughed and got out. As soon as she did so she turned to face a zombie who growled at her as it passed. Ally screamed and she screamed loud. Austin ran around quickly and told the teenager to get lost before pulling Ally into his embrace. "It's okay baby, it's just some kid." He said, stroking her hair. This is why he wanted her to stay in the car.

Ally was shaking. "I k-know, sorry. Let's just hurry inside." She said trying to pull herself back together again. "Will I ever feel normal?" Ally whispered as she and Austin fell back behind Dallas and Cassidy.

Austin nodded and held her close. "You will, I promise you will. You shouldn't have come with us."

Ally let her head fall to his chest. "But, I'd rather be with you."

A teenager opened the door quickly after Dallas had knocked. "You the ones with Riker?"

"Yeah, that's us." Austin told him.

"Get in. Quick." The kid said with urgency.

"Whoa, man. What's going on?" Dallas asked after he shut the door.

"My parents will be home any minute." He said and handed Austin his card. "Listen, call me if you have any problems or if you want to get this girl anything." He said pointing to Ally and clapped his hand together. "Alright, this one if for you." He said, handing Cassidy a piece of plastic. "You are Aubrey Peeples." He gave another piece of plastic to Dallas. "You are Noah Centineo." Then he handed the last to Austin. "And you, my freakishly tall friend, are Ross Lynch. Riker gave me some name ideas prior to."

"Aubrey Peeples? Yeah, I guess I can make that work." Cassidy smirked.

"I can do a quick one for the midget if you want." The kid said, referring to Ally.

"What will that cost?" Austin asked quickly, trying to ignore the fact he called his girlfriend a midget.

"Uhhhh, Riker took care of the initial cost, but I think that I could do it in about 15 minutes… for say, $300?" The guy raised his eyebrow with excitement and then relented. "Oh but, I would give her a 18 year old one. She could not pull off 21."

"We're fine." Cassidy cut off his ramblings. "Can we head out?"

"Yep, call me if you change your mind Aubrey."

Ally furrowed her eyes together in confusion, "Did Riker tell you our real names?"

"Nope. Just to make it more believable. And he said the less people who know your names the better." The dude said.

"Well, thank you for the help." Ally said as they made there way towards the door.

"Come on, Moon." Cassidy spit at Austin who was hanging back for no reason what so ever. Or what seemed to her like no reason.

Cassidy started to walk out, Dallas and Ally hot on her heels and Austin turned around and shoved a hundred dollar bill in the teenagers hand. "Here's a down payment, I'll come pick it up tomorrow morning. Early. Give her the name Laura Marano. Make her 19."

The kid nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then. How's 7:30 sound?"

"Fine."

When Austin got out to the car Cassidy started questioning him immediately. "What was that about?"

"I was just uhh, asking him how he got into this business ." Austin lied and Ally could tell.

Cassidy rolled her eyes, "Does it really matter? We got the stuff we needed so who cares?"

"Just curious." Austin said, nervously. He pulled out of the driveway. "Can't a guy ask questions?"

"Whatever." Cassidy scoffed.

Dallas laughed and nudged Cassidy. "You're a little high strung, anyone ever tell you that."

"I keep it real." Cassidy smiled back at Dallas.

They went to the grocery store and Cassidy and Dallas ran in to try out their fake IDs, and get a couple more snacks since Dez and Austin had eaten basically everything in the hotel room.

Ally turned to Austin quickly. "Okay, Ross Lynch. What was that about?"

"What was what about?" He asked even though he already knew what she was talking about.

"Asking about his fake ID business? You can't fool me Austin."

"Alright...I'm getting your ID with the extra money we have." Austin told her. "Just in case I'm not around and you need one." Austin said comforting her. "I mean, we'll need jobs."

"I'll need more than an ID for that. I'll need a SSN and other stuff-"

"We'll figure that out later. I just want to take care of you, baby." Austin said, caressing her face lightly.

Ally pursed her lips in thought, "What are you up to, Austin Moon?"

"I'm just being a good leader for the group as promised. And first and foremost taking care of my girlfriend." Austin told her with a proud smile.

Ally giggled. "Well, you're very good at your job."

* * *

When they got back to the motel, they walked up to their room. Ally took notice that Brad wasn't at the front desk as usual. Strange.

Once they arrived they noticed the door slightly ajar. Austin looked at the others with wide eyes.

Cassidy moved closer to Dallas and Austin held out his arm, keeping his eyes on the door. Ally ran forward to take hold of his arm, her eyes full of fear.

Austin looked at the others and moved his finger up to his lips with his free hand, signalling them to be quiet.

He pushed the door open further as quietly as he could, slowly walking in with everyone on his tail. The room they walked into was empty. "Dez?" Austin called.

"T-Trish?" Ally called.

Cassidy walked into the other room. "Maybe they're in here."

Dallas dropped his things on the bed and went into the bathroom. After a second they heard a scream. Austin ran to the bathroom and found Cassidy who looked startled staring at Trish who was huddled up in the shower, shaking and crying.

"Trish?" Austin whispered. "What happened?"

Trish looked up from her knees, tears streaming down her face. "They found us." She whispered. "They found us." She repeated and Ally was at her side instantly. She pulled Trish into a hug and rubbed her back comfortingly. Ally made eye contact with Austin and he could see the terror in her face. A look he never wanted to see again.

Shit, He thought. They found us.

**Author Note: Oh snap. poor Trish! and where's Dez you may ask? Guess you will have to keep reading to find out. Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the cliffhanger. I love you guys so much, I thought you deserved another chapter. Plus, I still feel bad for the long hiatus I took from this story. But I'm back for good now! Yay! Oh, and I don't own IHOP. Please review and tell me what you think, I love to hear what you have to say! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 11

**Author Note: Hi guys! Going to warn you now, this chapter is pretty intense! Some of the characters are a little OOC in this one, but you have to remember the situation they're in. I think anyone would loose there heads a little. Thanks for waiting so patiently, I had some Internet problems! But you guys have been so sweet about it so I thought I would give you a new chapter on Austin and Ally cast and crew reunion day! SO exciting! Alright on to the chapter!**

**Chapter eleven**

Trish felt like she couldn't breathe. She was breathing in deeply and it stung. She knew that once she spoke her voice would crack.

Ally let go of her briefly to join Austin in searching the rooms for Dez. When they couldn't find him Austin grabbed Ally's hand and ran back to the bathroom. Ally joined Trish's side once more and Austin kneeled down in front of her.

"Trish...where is Dez?" Austin asked her gently. Trish sniffled, tears still pouring out of her eyes. "He...Dez...he...he" was all she got out before breaking down.

Ally rubbed her back. "Austin, she's really shaken up..."

"I know Ally but we need answers in order to find Dez. Trish...please." Austin pleaded.

"They took him" Trish whimpered. "He protected me. And now he's gone." she sobbed.

Austin helped her up and took her into the bedroom with the others following close behind. Trish sat on the edge of the bed and Ally sat beside her, rubbing her back. "Shh, Trish. Shh, it'll be okay."

Austin felt himself coming unraveled. His best friend is gone and he needed to figure out what happened, and now. "Trish you have to tell me what happened in detail so we can fix this." Austin said and Trish broke down once more.

She fell on her knees and pounded on the ground and Ally ran to her side, realizing that her boyfriend was no longer there to hold her while she cried. Trish put her head into Ally's hair and let the tears fall freely while Ally just pulled her into her embrace. "Austin she really needs time." Ally snapped. "She's been through a lot."

"We all have." Austin snapped quickly. "But, I can't fix this alone." Austin grumbled and walked towards the door.

"Wa-wait." Trish called out. "I'll t-t-tell y-you." She said, choking out the words. Austin turned around and walked back towards them.

"We were playing cards when we heard a knock at the door. Dez went to check through the peephole to see who it was. He didn't tell me who was there, but instead pushed me towards the bathroom and told me to hide in the bathtub. I heard the door burst open and Dez saying something along the lines of, "I'm the only one here. they're all gone." Whoever was there asked Dez where we went and he claimed he didn't know. I heard them say "Well, you're not who we wanted but I think taking you will be message enough." and then they...left. I was too scared to come out of hiding. I was such a coward. I should have done something..." Trish sobbed.

"No Trish no, there was nothing you could have done. They could have had guns, you can't go up against that." Cassidy said, sitting on the other side of Trish.

Austin sat down beside Ally, pulling her onto his lap. Just thinking about who they were really after scared Austin more than anything. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. Then he thought about something. "message enough…" Austin repeated. "Okay, we have to go."

"What?" Trish squeaked.

"They are going to come back." Austin said. "Do you want to just sit here and wait for them to take us?"

He reached for the phone on the bedside table and called the front desk. "Yes, excuse me. Do you have any messages for this room?"

There was a silence and everyone's eyes were on him. "Did they leave a number?"

More silence. "Great, thank you. Also, we'll be checking out early."

After a minute, Austin spoke again. "Mrs. Worthy?" Austin thought for a moment and looked at Ally who gave him a sad smile. "She'll be down to check out and pay." He said, before hanging up.

Ally passed a quivering Trish to Cassidy and got up, pulling Austin with her. "They thought we were married, remembered?"

"Yeah, It's fine." Austin told her, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. He kissed her quickly before going to help Dallas pack up their things.

"I'm going to call Jimmy." Ally said.

After the third ring, someone picked up on the other end. "_Hello_?" It was Jimmy's wife, whom they had gotten to know over the year. She was a very nice lady.

"Oh! Uh, Mrs. Star…. I, uh…"

_"Ally? Ally? Is everything okay? Oh God. I've been so worried. Has Jimmy made it there yet?"_

"WHAT?" Ally screamed. Everyone looked up at her, worry in their eyes.

_"Jimmy. He left last night to go see you to help you out with a few things. Is he not there? I haven't heard from him…"_

"Uh, no, he's not here. We haven't heard from him."

Austin was waving to get her attention and mimed for her to hang up. "I'm sorry Mrs. Star but I have to go. I'll try to call again soon." Ally hung up before she could hear a protest.

"Alls, what happened, what's going on?" Austin asked, walking over to her.

"Mrs. Star said Jimmy left last night to come help us. He was supposed to be here but nobody's heard from him..." She said, sitting down slowly.

"Oh God, Ally…" Austin whispered. "The message, the message that they left from the front desk… it said 'we have your valuables, we'd love to return them'."

"What?" Ally furrowed her brows.

"Valuables. Plural. Do you think they…"

Ally gasped in shear horror. "You think they have Jimmy too?" Ally felt herself coming apart but screamed at herself to keep it together. Come on, Ally. Be Strong. You have to keep it together now for the sake of everyone else.

"Come on everyone, get your stuff." Austin ordered and Ally started packing things up. She was shaking. They all were.

_I'm seventeen, on the run and __**they**__ have Dez and Jimmy. __**They**__. __**They**__. Who are __**THEY**__?_

Ally's internal dialogue wasn't helping her calm down. Before she knew it they were loading up the car. Trish was huddled in the back, Dallas and Cassidy on either side of her running calming hands through her hair.

"Ally and I are going to check out." Austin explained and looked at Dallas who seemed the most in order.

"I'll hold down the fort." He remarked before climbing in the drivers' seat.

Austin nodded and walked back to the motel with Ally at his side. They walked up to the front desk to see a new man in his twenties standing behind the counter. Ally gulped, wondering what has happened to Brad.

"Hi welcome, how can I help you today?" The man asked.

"We'd like to check out." Ally said.

"Did you enjoy your stay with us?" The man asked.

"Yes it was fine." Austin said.

"Names please?"

"Uh, Calum and...Albert...Worthy." Ally said sheepishly.

The man raised an eyebrow, eyeing her up and down and smirking before returning his gaze to his computer screen. "Ah yes, here you are. Two room, two night stay. I'm sorry, but I have to charge you for tonight. Will that be a problem?"

"No, that's fine...Kyle." Ally said, reading his name tag. " How much?"

"$135. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience." Kyle grinned, obviously flirting with Ally. Austin glared at the man. Kyle cleared his throat. "How will you be paying today?"

"Cash." Ally said, grabbing the money out of the envelope. Ally handed Kyle $140. "You can keep the change, Kyle. Thank you."

"Come see me again, if you're back in the area. And thank you for staying at Motel five." He winked at Ally.

Ally smiled and nodded, oblivious to the fact he was flirting with her. "Thanks, bye."

Austin put his arm around her as they walked out of the lobby, sending a message to Kyle that Ally wouldn't be coming back for him. Not if he had anything to say about it. "What now, Austin? What do we do?"

Austin squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "We're going to figure this out, Alls. I promise you. I haven't broken my promises yet. Have I?"

Ally looked up at him. "You haven't. You've been amazing." She got up on her tippy toes to kiss him lightly. "I love you, I really am so lucky."

Austin kissed her softly. "I love you too."

"So, where to?" Dallas started the van as Austin and Ally hopped in.

"A pay phone, we've got a number to call."

* * *

Ally bit the inside of her lip as she watched Austin dial. She looked and noticed the sun going down slowly. It was bright in her eyes so she turned to look at Austin and only Austin, his mop of blonde hair glowing in the orange rays. Right now, he looked like an angel. And he was. He was her angel, her fighter, her hero.

"I got your message." Austin said into the phone.

Silence. "Six. There are six of us. Of course, you have one of my friends so there's five now."

Austin seemed to get angry by whatever they said. "Whatever. I don't really care what you say you're going to do. We want our friend back."

"We're not going to rat you out. We're going to go far away. We'll never step foot in Miami again if that's what you want, I swear. Ju-just give them back." Ally heard the desperation in his voice. She walked closer to him, grabbing his hand to comfort him but he slipped out of her grasp, walking to the other side of the phone booth. She sighed, trying not to cry.

"Who are you talking about?" Austin looked back at Ally, eyes locked and a look of sheer horror on his face.

"No, you're not touching her." Austin spat. "That's unacceptable, I want different terms." Ally started shaking.

Austin growled a low growl deep in his throat. "Stop calling her that." He turned and whispered into the headset. "Listen, we'll do anything. We have money, we won't tell anyone what happened, just let them go. We don't want to run from you _and_ the law forever."

"I already said that wasn't an option." Austin said again, slamming his head into the side of the booth. "Anything but that." Austin paused again. "Yes. I would be willing to do that," He choked out. "Though I can only assume that's not what you want. You're testing me, right?"

Ally tilted her head in sheer confusion. What was he talking about? Why does he sound so _adult_?

Austin was channeling his inner Ally the entire conversation, speaking in a way that he thought she would. He broke character a couple of times, getting angry when they mentioned bad things about Ally.

_"Of course I'm testing you."_ The disguised voice growled on the other end. _"I'm not an idiot. Listen, it sounds like you won't budge on the bitch."_

"I told you to stop saying that."

_"We're not scared of you, Mr. Moon."_ The voice growled. "_I don't know how you'll get this type of money before Wednesday, but let's go ahead and say 50,000 or else I get the girl. She's probably worth more like 100,000. But, I'll give you a deal since you were willing to give me your ass over hers."_

"We'll figure it out. I'll call you Wednesday."

_"Oh, hey, don't leave town. We'll know and we'll just follow you. And you wouldn't want us to hurt the bald guy or the freaky red head now would you?"_ The voice said, referring to Jimmy and Dez. Austin was silent.

_"Didn't think so. So I expect to see you, the girl, the Latino, the blonde girl and the Justin Bieber wannabe on Wednesday morning with the cash or else I'll be taking your girl."_

"We'll get it to you. I just said that." Austin growled and hung up the phone before they could say anything more perverse.

Ally was looking up at him with wide eyes. "What happened?"

"They want money." Austin choked out and looked sadly down at his girlfriend.

"How much?" Ally furrowed her eyebrows and gulped at the look of fear and despair on Austin's face.

"50,000" Austin told her as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"We have a little over $30,000 – couldn't you have worked them down?" Ally whimpered.

Austin gritted his teeth to try to keep from snapping. "I did what I could, Ally." He growled. "I am just trying to protect you."

Ally stepped back and put her hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, Austin. Don't get angry." She felt her eyes beginning to water but swallowed back the tears."If you want, I'll take care of myself. I can do that." She nodded proudly. Showing him that she could be dependent on herself.

Austin's eyes locked on hers and softened immediately as he pulled her up in his arms. "I'm sorry I snapped. I'm just, I'm really, dammit. I'm scared." Austin told her honestly, his voice cracking in pain.

"What did they say about me?" Ally pulled back, cupping his face with her hand. "What got you so worked up?"

"They didn't say anything about you, Alls." Austin lied through his teeth.

"Really? Who were you defending on the phone then, Mr. 'I told you not to call her that'?" Ally raised an eyebrow, knowing he was lying.

Austin shook his head. "You don't want to know, baby. We need to figure out how to get 20,000 dollars so we can get Dez back so Trish doesn't have a nervous breakdown."

"We also have to find a place to stay tonight." Ally reminded him. "Maybe we should just go back to the motel and see if we can stay the night in another room since we technically already paid for tonight." Ally noted and Austin nodded.

"Should we call Mrs. Star? She might help us with the money." Ally asked.

"Not now. She also might call the cops and we can't have that. We need time to come up with a plan on how to explain things to her."

Ally looked up at Austin's very determined eyes. "Then how are we going to do this?"

Austin ran a frustrated hand over his face. He wasn't frustrated at her, just the situation they were in. "We're going to figure it out, Ally. I know we will."

* * *

The group got back to the motel, getting a room under the name 'Ross Lynch' this time. They were already paid for two rooms, but Austin asked if they could have an extra night and settle for just one room instead. Kyle agreed and thought it seemed fair.

They requested the farthest room from their previous room and once they got inside Cassidy's patience had ran its' coarse. "Okay, just tell us what the freaking plan is."

"We need 20,000 dollars. That's how we're going to get Dez and Jimmy back." Austin started right at the end of the story like he always did, not explaining anything at all.

"How do we plan on doing that?" Dallas asked as Cassidy pulled herself more into the crook of his neck. Ally sat next to a silent Trish, wondering how she would react if it were Austin who was gone.

"We're going to call Mrs. Star. She can get money from all of our parents." Austin said.

"But our parents are going to question what the money's for and where we are. What's your plan for that?" Cassidy asked.

"We'll have her tell them it's going towards a search party or a reward for finding us. I don't know."

"Isn't it kind of weird that a woman who's not family is trying to get money to find us? Why would she care?" Dallas asked.

"Ally, Trish, Dez and I are close with her. We got to know her over the year, she's like another mother to us. Our parents know that, they'll understand."

Trish finally stepped in. "When do we need the money by?"

"Wednesday." Ally whispered and Trish's head shot up.

"Do they want anything else? I would seriously give them anything." Trish cried. "I want Dez back."

"I know Trish, we all do. But nothing else will do." Austin lied.

Cassidy walked over to Austin and looked him square in the eye. "You're lying blondie. I can tell. I have a gift for being able to tell when people aren't telling the truth."

Austin moved his gaze to the floor, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm...not lying."

"Look me in the eyes and say it then. And stop rubbing your neck." Cassidy argued.

Austin didn't budge. "HA! You can't do it. He's a liar." Cassidy smirked, making her way back to Dallas.

"Well what do they want, Austin?" Trish yelled.

"You guys," Ally started. "It's obviously unreasonable if he won't even tell us."

Trish walked over to Austin, who was now sitting next to Ally on the bed. She took her nail and put it under Austin's chin to force him to look up at her. "What _is_ it?"

Austin closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to say it. They didn't need to know, it was awful, it was unimaginable, it was… _his_. Or at least he wanted it to be one day. "Ally's virginity."

Cassidy gasped and jumped backwards and Ally felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, "I can't-" Ally breathed out, she couldn't even form a right sentence.

The room was quite. Trish sunk back down on the bed. "Okay, I'm angry that those are their terms but...can we keep it as an option?" Trish whispered and all heads turned on her as Austin stood up swiftly and brought Ally with him.

"What?" Ally cried. "Trish you...can't possibly think that's an option...can you?"

Trish looked around the room at the faces that surrounded her. "Can't we just think about it as a backup plan? I mean, we're talking losing your virginity compared to Dez losing his life." Trish asked as a tear fell down her face. "I can't lose him."

"No one wants you to." Cassidy told her seriously. "But we can't hurt Ally like that to get him…"

"She'll never be the same." Dallas commented and Ally felt her world crashing down on her. Her virginity was being talked about like it was a trade. Like it was something to give away.

"None of us will be the same, don't you see that?" Trish screamed as she curled up in a ball. "We have to think about Dez!"

Ally gulped and Austin let go of her hand. "Get up." Austin screamed at Trish and Cassidy and Dallas both pulled at Austin's arms."Get up, I swear to God, Trish…"

Everyone was yelling 'Austin' and 'Stop' as he freaked out on her. Trish turned to him and stood up and Dallas and Cassidy did their very best to hold him back.

"What? You going to throw me out?" Trish yelled. "That's your best friend, and you're leaving it up to chance."

"Ally's my girlfriend, and _your_ best friend, all of our friends and you're willing to give her away like she's an animal?" Austin screamed.

"No! It wouldn't be my first option! But we're talking about someone's life here and not just someone, Dez! He's our friend to you know! I just think we shouldn't completely rule out the option...it can be a last resort if we can't get the money." Trish glared Austin down and Austin's struggle calmed. Ally wasn't sure why but she relaxed and that's when Austin ripped out of their grips.

Austin walked over to Trish and placed his hands on either side of her arms. "Listen to me Trish, this isn't you." He whispered. "I know you're upset and scared. We all are, but I know you would never do this to your best friend. I can tell you now, I will work my ass off to get Dez back. I'll do anything and everything I can. But not this. Not giving Ally away, Trish. We can't and we won't. Do you hear me?"

The anger in her eyes seemed to fall away and she broke down into tears. "I'm so sorry Ally. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so so sorry." She cried and fell to her knees.

Ally made her way to Trish, falling on her knees in front of her. She pulled her into a tight hug. "Shh, it's okay." Ally whispered. "You weren't thinking. You just want Dez back. We'll get him back, I promise." Ally told her and Trish pulled back to look into Ally's eyes. Both of their faces tear stained.

Ally took her voice down a couple octaves and Austin wasn't able to hear it, which made him uncomfortable. "Listen, if we can't get the money and it's a last resort, I'll do it. I won't let Dez die. I swear."

"Ally...You know I wasn't thinking straight before. You don't have to do this." Trish said softly.

"It's a last resort Trish." Ally said and wiped her tears from her face softly before turning to Austin. "So we have a plan?"

"Though, I think it's flawed, yes." Cassidy said softly. "How about Dallas and I go call Mrs. Star? I know she knows you better but we'll explain the situation to her."

Austin nodded. "Good idea, thanks."

Trish got up and grabbed a jacket. "I'm going to go for a walk. I won't be long."

Trish headed to the door slowly and looked back at Austin. "I'm sorry, Austin. So, so sorry."

Austin nodded, not looking her way. "If Ally forgives you, you're forgiven." Austin said and Trish nods just once before leaving the room. He knew she was hurting, but it would be hard for him to get over what she suggested and even thought for a minute would be an option.

Ally stood up and headed to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower." She smiled at him lightly, still sadness in her eyes.

Austin looked up at her. He was angry, Ally could see it. "You told her you would do it, didn't you?"

Ally attempted to think up a lie, but she knew she was a terrible liar and he would see right through it. "Yes. But only as a last resort." She said in her small voice and Austin stood up, walking towards her.

"You can't give yourself away to them, Alls. We don't know who these people are, I don't even want to think about what they might do to you! " Austin growled, she was up against the wall and he was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face. "You can't. You can't do that to yourself. To me. You're my girlfriend, Ally and I love you more than anything. You know I won't let anyone touch you or do anything to you. So don't let them think that's an option. Because its not."

Ally gulped and looked up into his eyes. He was crying, full on crying. She reached up and wiped the tears away with her thumb. She caressed his cheek and he put his hand over hers, holding back his sobs.

Austin was out of breath, he was out of everything. He was out of tears, and anger and happiness and hope. He looked down at her and their eyes met, a soft smile on her face.

She pulled him into a hug and he wrapped his arms around her waist, afraid if he let go she would disappear from him forever. "Please Ally." He whispered into her hair. "Please."

"I'm yours Austin. Nothing will ever change that. I love you." She whispered back, tears forming in her own eyes.

And with that she headed in the bathroom, leaving a broken Austin standing in the doorway.

**Author Note: This was pretty intense to write, so it took me longer then expected. Little warning here, the next two chapters are going to be intense. **

**Who do you think has Dez and Jimmy, and why do they want Ally? All will be revealed in due time. Until then, please review and let me know what you think! As you all know, I LOVE to read your feedback, you guys are awesome! Until next time! **


	15. Very important that you read

**Extremely important author note: Hello everyone. I'm sorry to get your hopes up if you thought this was a new chapter. And I'm also sorry to inform that I'm taking a short hiatus from this story. As some of you may or may not know, an incredible man by the name of Cory Monteith has passed away just yesterday. Or as some of you may have known him, Finn from Glee.**

**because of his passing, I have been left heart broken along with milion others and his friends and family. I feel empty and like a piece of me is missing. Cory monteith was my idol and my first ever celebrity crush. I have loved him for many years and his death is very hard to take in. **

**I have lost inspiration to write and I just feel sick to my stomach. I'm sorry if some of you think I'm overreacting, but imagine if you lost your idol. **

**Please have your thoughts and prayers with his loved ones. I WILL continue this story. Just not right away. It may be a week, maybe three. I don't know. **

**Thank you for reading. And I'm sorry if you too, are suffering this tragic loss. **

**R.I.P, Cory Monteith.**


	16. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi everyone. I want to start off my saying a huge thank you to all of my viewers. You were all so understanding and patient with my hiatus and you have no idea how grateful I am for that. I didn't even get one negative comment, you were all positive and supportive so thank you. While I'll always be upset over Cory's death, I am feeling better and more like myself. So I think it's time I get back to the story. You guys deserve it.**

**Also, my family and I are trying to sell our house, which is another reason for my absence. I have been very busy with cleaning and things, and we have some showings coming up so I'm going to be pretty busy. But I will try my very best to update quickly.**

**So this chapter is a little bit of a filler with a scary twist, but the next chapter is going to be full of craziness. Finally, sorry again for the big wait. And, there is one scene in this chapter that might be a little scary so here's your WARNING now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally!**

**Enjoy!**

**Last time, on Thriller Nights:**

Ally gulped and looked up into his eyes. He was crying, full on crying. She reached up and wiped the tears away with her thumb. She caressed his cheek and he put his hand over hers, holding back his sobs.

Austin was out of breath, he was out of everything. He was out of tears, and anger and happiness and hope. He looked down at her and their eyes met, a soft smile on her face.

She pulled him into a hug and he wrapped his arms around her waist, afraid if he let go she would disappear from him forever. "Please Ally." He whispered into her hair. "Please."

"I'm yours Austin. Nothing will ever change that. I love you." She whispered back, tears forming in her own eyes.

And with that she headed in the bathroom, leaving a broken Austin standing in the doorway.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

The plan had seemingly gone off without a hitch. Mrs. Star was able to talk Austin and Ally's parents into giving her $15,000 for a "search party", and another $5,000 from Dez's parents. She had the money wired over in the name of Ross Lynch and Laura Marano. Austin was going to pick up Ally's ID that morning before anyone caught him. Of course, Ally had woken up right as he was about to leave and wanted to come along. He couldn't say no to her, and they headed out before anyone else could wake up. Austin was fully planning on getting them out of this mess and once he did, they might finally be able to return home and back to their normal lives.

After a lot of therapy.

They had been driving for thirty minutes when Ally started to stir in the passenger seat, waking up from a little nap, and looked over at Austin, "Hey."

"Hey sleeping beauty." Austin replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You're not still mad at me are you?" Ally asked, "for you know, considering the virginity option?"

"I was never mad at you, Alls. I just hate the idea of some other guy..." He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"I know." Ally whispered, looking down at her lap.

Austin stole a glance at her and reached his arm over, grabbing her soft hand in his own. "I'm just glad we don't have to worry about it anymore. We got these asses their money and we're going to get our friend back. I told everyone I would do whatever I could to get Dez and Jimmy back, and I did. Because I'm Austin Moon and I can do anything." Austin said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh yeah."

Ally rolled her eyes and laughed at her boyfriend. "Put your hands back on the wheel and pay attention to the road, mister. We don't need an accident caused by your moon sized ego."

"Hey!" He pouted. "My ego is not _that_ big..."

Ally gave him a look. "Well I wouldn't cause an accident." He muttered, returning one hand to the wheel and the other back to Ally's hand.

"I'm just so glad we're going to get Dez back. I hate seeing Trish so vulnerable and upset." Ally said, changing the subject.

Upon hearing Trish's name, Austin's smile faltered. Ally noticed Austin's sudden mood change and squeezed his hand. "What's wrong Austin?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little overwhelmed." Austin admitted, "I'm trying to be the leader and stuff, but I snapped last night. It wasn't cool." Austin frowned.

Austin pulled into the driveway of the ID place and turned the car off. Ally crawled, however awkwardly, onto his lap. "Austin, you're doing amazing. Nobody asked you to be a leader, and yet you stepped up anyway. Why are you putting so much pressure on yourself?"

"I don't know. I just feel like everyone is counting on me. But I snapped at Trish last night. Even though what she suggested was totally crossing the line, I should have handled the situation better. She was just hurt from losing Dez and-" Austin said before getting cut off by Ally's lips on his.

Austin kissed back almost immediately, cupping the side of her face with his hand. After about two minutes, they broke away for air.

"And you say that _I'm_ the one who talks too much." Ally said, smiling.

Austin chuckled. "We'll if you're going to shut me up like that, maybe I should ramble on more often."

"Maybe you should." Ally said, leaning in to kiss him again. "Feeling better now?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Thanks Ally." He said, stroking her hair.

"My pleasure. Besides Austin, you're only human. Nobody would blame you for snapping every once and a while with the situation we're in. We've all got our breaking point but we learn to get over it and move on. Okay?"

Austin smiled. "Okay."

"Good. Now you should probably go in there and get my ID Mr. Lynch." Ally said, giggling.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Marano." Austin teased her, "of course, I could always get him to change it to Laura Lynch." Austin said, winking.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Go!" She said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Alright, alright. Be right back." Austin said and hopped out. Ally grabbed her purse and pulled out her songbook she luckily kept with her this whole time. As she waited for Austin to come back, she thought of some lyrics and wrote them down. She also wrote another diary entry.

When the incident at the haunted house happened, Ally started writing goodbye notes whenever she got the chance. She was aware that at any moment her life could be taken away from her, so she wanted to make sure she got all her last words out on paper. That way her family could know she loved them and she could die with no regrets.

_Dear Family,_

_I miss you. I've lost track of what day we're on now. All I know is that it's another day I'm on the run and away from you. I wanted to apologize for not telling you the truth of my absence. You have no idea how many times I wanted to run home to you and cry in your arms. But I couldn't do that. I also wanted you to know how well Austin has been taking care of me. I know you would find comfort in that. If I never see you again, know that I love you. I just hope and pray that it doesn't come to that._

_Until then,_

_Ally Dawson._

She would have written more, but her tears were blurring her vision. She closed her book and returned it to her purse. After wiping away the tears that ran down her cheek, she looked out the window, waiting for her boyfriend to return.

As she waited, she took in her surroundings. The neighbourhood they were in seemed like a peaceful, quiet area. Nobody was outside due to the cold autumn weather. But something down the street caught Ally's attention. She squinted her eyes in an attempt to get a better look at the figure. It was a person.

A person in a creepy clown mask, like the one at the haunted house.

"_calm down Ally_." She told herself. "_Maybe it's just a...strange coincidence_?"

The man was looking straight at her and raised his finger to his lips, signalling to be quiet. He pulled out something from behind his back.

A knife.

"Oh my god." Ally whispered. She slowly reached for the door handle, only to find out the doors were locked. _How is that possible?_ She wondered. _They were unlocked when Austin left._

"A-Austin." Ally whispered, having trouble finding her voice.

The man started making his way down the street towards the van, knife raised in his hand.

Ally finally found her voice. "AUSTIN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, banging on the windows. "AUSTIN! AUSTIN!" She thrashed in the car, kicking at the door and banging her small fists on the window.

The man was getting closer. Ally kept screaming, tears flooding her eyes. She reached out and slammed her hand on the horn, beeping it nonstop in hopes of getting someone's attention. "HELP! PLEASE! AUSTIN!" She sobbed.

The front door to the house burst open, and Austin came sprinting towards the van. "ALLY?! ALLY WHAT'S WRONG?"

Ally continued to scream and bang on the windows. "AUSTIN!" She was sobbing uncontrollably.

He reached for the door handle and tugged at it, but the door was locked. "ALLY, THE DOORS ARE LOCKED, YOU HAVE TO OPEN THEM!" He yelled, trying to be heard over her screaming.

"I CAN'T, H-HE LOCKED THEM! I CAN'T OPEN THEM!" She cried.

Austin looked around for something to break through the window. He found a good sized rock on the ground and ran for it. He ran back up to Ally's window. "Ally, listen to me. Listen to me, baby." He said, trying to calm her down. She stopped screaming and tried to listen to him. "I need you to climb to the back seat, I'm going to throw this rock in and get you out okay?" He yelled.

"O-okay." She sniffled. She climbed into the back seat and once Austin knew she was safely back there, he took a few steps back and threw the rock through the window. It shattered at the impact and Ally let out a little shriek. He reached through the broken window and tried the lock, which to his surprise unlocked before he could even touch it.

He yanked the door open and pulled Ally out of the car and into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, and sobbed into his chest. Austin stroked her hair and hugged her as tightly as he could. "It's okay baby. I've got you, you're okay, I'm here. Shh. It's okay sweetheart." He whispered soothing words into her ear as she hiccuped, trying to catch her breath.

He pulled her back slightly and cupped the sides of her face with his hands. "Ally. Look at me. It's okay, just breath. You're okay, I've got you." She buried her face back in his chest and he continued to stroke her hair, waiting for her to calm down.

After about fifteen minutes, she finally got her breathing and sobbing under control. Now she was panicked. She grabbed Austin's arm and tried to pull him back to the van. "W-we have to...to get o-out of here! HE'S STILL HERE!" She screamed.

"Who Ally? Who's here?" He asked with concern.

"The clown face...from the h-haunted house. He was down the...the street. He was coming for me! He h-had a knife!"

Austin looked around with Ally in his arms, trying to find the man who scared her. There was no sign of anyone around. "Ally. Nobody's here. Who ever was here is gone."

"He probably ran back around that corner he came f-from!" She yelled, pointing towards the area where she had seen him appear.

"Alright, I'm going to go over there and check, okay? Just sit in the car and wait for-"

"NO!" She screamed, interrupting him. "No, Y-you can't leave me, HE'LL GET YOU, AND THEN HE'LL COME FOR ME AFTER PLEASE!"

"Ally, it's okay!" He said. "I promise you. Nobody's going to get me or you. I won't let them. Just go sit in the car, leave the door open if you want to. I'll be right back." She nodded her head and climbed into the car, leaving the door open like he suggested. "Just please hurry." She whispered.

"I will." He said, kissing the top of her head and walking over to the corner Ally pointed to.

Austin wanted to get this guy. He had really scared Ally and that was not okay with him. He wanted to beat the living crap out of him for doing that. This is the most scared he's seen her, but he couldn't blame her. She was locked in a car with a creepy man coming towards her with a knife. That would scare the shit out of anyone.

When he turned the corner, he braced himself to see the clown man. But he saw no one. He walked forward, still looking until he stepped on something that felt rubbery. When he looked down and lifted his foot, he saw what had made Ally so frightened.

The clown mask. But there was nobody in sight. Whoever was behind this mask, abandoned it and took off. Austin growled and kicked the mask away from him. He decided not to tell Ally about it so he wouldn't scare her more. He walked back to the van to find Ally staring blankly out the windshield, her knees tucked up under her chin.

Austin knelt down beside her and put his hand gently on her knee. She jumped slightly at the touch. "It's okay." He whispered. "They're gone. Nobody was there."

She nodded and sighed in relieve. "Why don't you scoot over to the passenger seat, and I'll get us out of here?" He asked.

"Yes please." Ally said.

Austin climbed into the drivers seat and shut the door. He started the car up and backed out of the driveway, making sure to drive the opposite way from where the mask was.

After five minutes of silence, Ally finally spoke up. "I'm sorry for freaking out like that Austin. It was just...so scary. I was so panicked when I couldn't get out and I just lost it. I thought nobody was going to hear me and I thought I was going to die alone there. When I saw that knife it just...it was so terrifying." She whimpered.

"Ally don't apologize. You have NOTHING to be sorry for. I'm glad you screamed and honked the horn because otherwise, I might not have heard you and who knows what could have happened. I'm sorry you had to go through that and I wasn't there to protect you. But you're okay, and nothing like that is going to happen again. Not on my watch." He said.

"Thank you, Austin. Did you get the ID before all that happened?" She asked.

"Yeah, I got it just before I heard you honking. It took him so long because he didn't have it ready like he was supposed to. So I had to wait for him to finish it. But here it is." He said, pulling the ID out of his pocket with one hand and steering with the other.

Austin handed it over to Ally, and she grabbed it gently, admiring it.

"It looks so...real." She said in amazement.

Austin chuckled. "Yeah, that's sort of the point." He teased. She smiled slightly and put the ID in her purse. "Why don't you try to get some sleep, and I'll wake you when we get back to the motel?" Austin suggested.

"I guess I can try." Ally said. She shifted into a more comfortable position and shut her eyes. "I love you Austin." She said before dozing off.

"I love you too, Alls."

* * *

After Ally fell asleep, Austin decided he should go pick up the money that Mrs. Star had wired over. Once he picked it up, Austin drove back to the motel and woke Ally up. She got out of the car and headed for the entrance until she noticed Austin wasn't beside her. She turned around to find him still in the car, starting it up again.

"You're not coming?" Ally asked.

"I have to make a quick errand. I'll be back really soon though."

"I thought we didn't want to split up." Ally frowned, "Especially after what just happened."

"This is special circumstances, Alls. I hate to leave you and I thought about staying, but I really won't be long. You can go talk with Trish and Cassidy and I'll be back before you know it." He promised.

"O-okay. See you soon." She said. She tried to keep the fear and sadness out of her voice.

She trudged inside, half expecting to find another one of her friends missing, but all seemed okay...Sort of. Cassidy was sitting with Dallas in one bed and Trish was pacing the floor.

When Trish heard the door close, she rushed over to her friend. "There you are! Where were you?! You and Austin left without warning and scared us to death!"

Ally winced at the word death and walked over to the bed, crawling into it.

"Ally?" Trish asked, approaching the bed. "Are you okay?"

Ally burst into tears at her question. Whenever someone asked her if she was okay and she clearly wasn't, it triggered her emotions and she couldn't help but cry.

"Oh my god, Ally!" Trish yelled, running to her friends side and pulled her into a hug. Cassidy and Dallas joined her on the bed and tried to comfort her.

"Ally, you're scaring me, what's wrong? Where's Austin? Is he okay?" Trish asked.

"He-he's fine, Trish. He went to go run an er-errand." She stuttered.

"Then what's going on?" Cassidy asked, rubbing her back.

Ally began to tell them the story of what happened back at the ID place. It made it even more terrifying to relive it. Once she finished, her friends stared at her in shock and worry.

"Oh my god, Ally!" Trish said, pulling her into a hug. "That's awful!"

"That must have been so terrifying!" Dallas said, stating the obvious.

Cassidy got up and went to get her a bottled water from the fridge. Ally took it gratefully and chugged the refreshing liquid. After all the screaming she did it really felt good on her throat.

"How did they find you?" Trish asked.

"I-I don't know." Ally whispered.

"well, it was a good thing Austin came in time." Cassidy said.

Ally nodded. She really was grateful for him. Whenever she needs him he's there. He's her hero.

* * *

After a good twenty minutes, Trish, Cassidy and Dallas had managed to comfort Ally and make her feel better.

"So Ally, did you guys get the money?" Trish whispered and Ally smiled and nodded. "Thank you." Trish said softly and pulled Ally into another hug.

Of course, Trish." Ally whispered. "Now, let's watch a movie or something."

They had just ordered and started the movie Mean Girls when Dallas asked for a couple dollars for breakfast. Ally noticed she didn't have any. She frowned, realizing none of them had eaten yet.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Austin walking in with a couple of grocery bags and a McDonalds bag, "Breakfast burritos." He grinned as if he was pleased with himself. "And for Ally I got," he reached into the grocery bag, "a giant jar of pickles."

Ally smiled. "PICKLES!" She yelled and ran up to Austin to give him a quick kiss before grabbing the jar and returning to the bed.

"Thank you Austin. It was nice of you to get this for us." Trish said, standing up and grabbing a burrito. Everyone turned to look at her with their eyebrows raised.

She was about to take a bite when she noticed the stares. "What? I can be nice sometimes." Trish said.

Everyone laughed and started to stuff their faces with the food. Austin joined Ally on the bed and they resumed the movie.

"I really am sorry for leaving you like that Ally. I just realized when we got to the motel that people would want food and I wanted to surprise you with the pickles. I would have gotten Dallas to go, but knowing him he would spend all of the money on alcohol." Austin whispered to her.

"It's okay, Austin. It was a great surprise, thank you." She smiled at him.

"So you're feeling better?" He asked her.

"A little. I'm still scared but I'm trying not to think about it right now." She admitted.

"Good." He said, taking another bite of his burrito. Ally relaxed into his side and enjoyed the comfort of her friends.

* * *

The rest of their day was spent watching movies and talking. After the last movie was over, Austin grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Listen guys...I want to thank you for putting up with me yesterday." Austin told them softly, "I kinda had a break down knowing my best friend was missing and I snapped at Trish after the suggestion she made. I was scared and I flipped. I should have handled the situation differently. I'm sorry, Trish."

"It's okay, Austin. You weren't the only one who flipped. I was out of line because I was scared too. So I'm sorry, again." Trish said.

"I hate to interrupt this uh, touching moment," Cassidy said sarcastically, "but it's night now and I'm really tired. I need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep now too. I'm exhausted." Ally agreed.

"I think we should all get some sleep now. We have a big day tomorrow. We're finally going to get Dez and Jimmy back." Austin said.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Trish asked. "Goodnight!"

Austin got comfortable beside Ally, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Tomorrow they were going to face their enemy. And this time, they were going to be ready.

**Author note: well, that's it for now! sorry if it's bad, I wrote the majority of this at 4:30 AM. Just so you guys know, that car scene with the clown was not how I was planning on writing this chapter. that scene was never planned, it just sort of happened, lol. I also completely made it up. Though, for all I know, it could have been a scene from a horror movie. I wouldn't know though because believe it or not, I've never seen a horror movie. I'm really jumpy and I get scared easily which is ironic because I'm writing a horror story, haha. Hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry if I freaked you out with this chapter! Also I don't own Mean Girls or McDonalds.**

**More to come soon! Please review, it means a lot! Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! Before I get on with the chapter, I would like to tell my viewers how amazingly incredible you all are! Your reviews are so sweet and I'm almost at 200, which is so awesome! I didn't know I would get this big of a response but I'm so happy and grateful!**

**I would however, like to say a super duper shout out to one of my viewers/reviewers! And that person is Rachel (Guest)! Your last review was so sweet and I really appreciated it! It brought tears to my eyes, it was that touching. And I'm so happy you like the story and I'm even happier to be back! :) so thank you, you're amazing!**

**Sorry it took so long though, trying to sell our house has kept me very busy. And I'm sorry it's a short update, but more will hopefully come tomorrow or in a few days!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally and original story credit to Finchelislove!**

**Alright, I've kept you waiting long enough. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Ally tried not to shake while they walked out the door. She knew that today was not a happy day, she knew that this was not happy times. She knew they were going to go get Dez and Jimmy from scary people. From people who put them through hell.

She reached out for Austin's hand as they made their way to the van. Ally got in the passenger seat while Austin got into the drivers seat. Everyone else filed into the back as Austin started the car.

"Okay, to the pay phone first." Trish directed in her demanding voice. Trish was more than ready to get Dez back. It was nice to see her back to her bossy self instead of moping around and crying.

"Got it!" Austin responded as he put the car in drive. He drove towards the closest pay phone so they could call the people holding Dez and Jimmy captive, and tell them they have the money. The silence in the car as they drove was becoming uncomfortable, so Austin decided to break it. He glanced at everyone in the back through the rear view mirror.

"So, how are we feeling?" He asked.

"Anxious." Trish said.

"Ready to give these douchebags a piece of my mind." Dallas said with a smirk.

"Irritated that I had to get up this early to do this, and sore because Trish kept kicking me in her sleep." Cassidy said with a glare at the Latino. "But I'm ready to get this over with."

"Nervous." Ally said honestly after a couple moments.

"How about you Austin?" Trish asked.

"Honestly? Scared out of my mind." He answered. "But not for me." He glanced at Ally.

Ally smiled sadly at him. She grabbed his hand, kissing it before intertwining their fingers.

Austin got out of the car after parking at the pay phone booth. "Be back in a few."

Ally watched nervously as Austin walked towards the phone booth. She was hoping this would go well. They would hand over the money, get Dez and Jimmy back, and then they could leave without any trouble. But she was smarter than that. They were dealing with murderers here. She'd watched enough horror movies with Austin to know that they might not get out of this alive.

Three minutes later, everyone turned to see Austin's solemn expression as he got in the van. He leaned over the middle of the van to kiss Ally. It was sudden and unexpected, but felt good, although it was much to fast for Ally's taste. "What happened?" Ally asked a little breathlessly as Austin sat back in his seat.

"Well?!" Trish demanded.

Austin held up a piece of paper, "Got an address." He explained, "Let's go."

"That's it?" Dallas asked, "They just...gave it to you?"

"I'm not playing games with them. I told them we had the money, they gave me an address." Austin told him.

"Easy as that, huh?" Cassidy asked, a little skeptical.

"Yes I told you, easy as that. Just…have your mace on you." Austin muttered and Cassidy nodded and looked through her purse.

"Wait, that's all we brought? A few cans of mace? Didn't anyone think to bring any real weapons?" Dallas asked.

"Dallas, we don't want violence. If they see our weapons, they're going to know we want to fight, which will make them want to fight. We don't want to give them any reason to...kill us. We're just getting are friends back." Ally said.

"Are you kidding me?" Dallas spit. "These are the people who have hunted us down and tried to freaking kill us! Multiple times I might add! Your telling me you don't want them dead?!"

"Dallas, we don't want anyone else to get hurt. If we can get out of here with our lives spared then I'm completely okay with that." Austin reasoned. "Just...trust me, okay? I'll take care of everything."

"Unbelievable." Dallas muttered under his breath.

Austin started the car and followed the directions on the piece of paper. He leaned over and whispered into Ally's ear, his hand on her bare thigh. Trish's eyes were glued to the contact. Not out of jealousy. Well yes, a little out of jealousy. She wanted Dez here to be comforting her. Instead she has to save his ass from people who want them dead. But what she was more focused on was what he was whispering into her ear. Probably something gross and mushy that she had no interest in hearing, so she turned her gaze to the window, clearing her throat.

Austin removed his hand from her thigh and returned it to the wheel.

* * *

They arrived at an extremely creepy alley of what looked like plane hangers, but didn't have enough room for a plane to get out of. "These buildings are huge." Cassidy mused as she stepped out of the car and Austin dug through the bag of money, making sure everything was accounted for.

When they all stepped out of the car, Austin turned to face Ally, only to find an empty space. He turned back to the van, finding her still in her seat staring wide eyed out the windshield. He walked over to her side of the van and opened the door.

"Hey." He whispered, leaning against the car door. "We have to go, Alls."

Ally said nothing, still staring out the window.

"Everything okay?" Cassidy asked, walking over to them.

"Yeah, we just need a minute. Tell everyone not to go anywhere without us." Austin instructed.

"Alright then." Cassidy said, looking at Ally sympathetically before walking back over to the group.

"Baby, I know your scared." Austin said. "But you know, I'm not going to let _anything_ happen to you, right? Everything's going to be okay."

"But what if it's not?" Ally whimpered. "We've been pretty lucky so far, but we're facing these people today, right now. They might choose to take the money and then just kill us all. I mean, do you really think they would have gone through all this trouble just to let us go free in the end?"

Austin brushed a piece of hair away from her face. "Alright. I can't promise that this is going to be easy. I can't promise that they're not going to fight. But I can promise you one thing. I can promise that as long as I'm still breathing, I will fight with everything I have, to keep you and our friends safe. Okay?" He said, holding out his hand for Ally to take.

Ally stared at his hand for a moment before reaching out and grasping it. "Okay." She whispered. "Let's do this."

Austin helped her out of the car and they made there way back over to their friends. They started passing doors until they saw one with the number 314 over the top of it a few feet away from them.

"This is it." Austin says, double checking the piece of paper. "I just want you guys to know that whatever happens in there, I love you all. We've been through hell this past week but it's made us stronger and brought us closer together. We're a family now and family takes care of each other." Austin said, looking at each and every one of his friends.

They all smiled in return and shared a group hug before turning back to the door.

Cassidy and Dallas made their way towards the door first. Ally attempted to follow but Austin grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear, taking her in his arms and telling her something that seemed extremely important.

Trish noticed the whispering again and mused over what it could be, "If you're hiding something from us…" Trish whispered to Austin as he and Ally walked past her.

"I'm not keeping anything from you Trish. I'm just-" Austin's words were cut off by the large door opening in front of them. A shadow of a man appeared and he motioned for them to come in.

Dallas and Cassidy retreated to the back of the group as Austin took the lead, Ally at his side.

Austin cautiously approached the door when the shadow spoke up. "_Moon_?" The voice spoke.

"Yes." Austin growled. Ally's hands were glued tightly to his arm.

The shadow stepped aside, letting them into the large warehouse, the lighting making it impossible for them to see the walls.

Austin heard an eerie laugh and felt Ally jump next to him. He put his arm around her, holding her close. Trish looked almost scared of this situation. She had one hand on Ally's shoulder, the other holding her mace close to her chest.

"We came for Dez and Jimmy. Where are they?" Austin finally asked.

Another figure walked into the group's line of view. "Oh, come on Moon. You think we're dumb?" they asked, pulling off their hood.

Everyone gasped as they saw who was standing before them. Could it really be?

"No freaking way..." Trish whispered.

* * *

**Ooh, interesting! Who could it be? Any guesses? Let me know in your reviews! Again, sorry it's short but I hope to get more up tomorrow or within the next few days. Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought in your reviews! I really want to get 200, it would mean a lot!**

**My 200th reviewer will get a shout out! :)**

**Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry, I was hoping to update last week but a lot came up. Had to say goodbye to my brother and get him moved out for university, back to school shopping, etc. excuses, excuses, I know. Sorry. :(**

**Anyway, you guys are totally amazing! You got me over 200 reviews and I am SO happy about that, you have no idea! I absolutely love writing for you guys and your reviews make my day.**

**So big shout out to my 200th reviewer, lovergurlxox14! I'm so happy you love the story and I'm glad I could inspire you! Everyone should defiantly read the story she plans to write! Thank you for reading my story, you are AMAZING!**

**So on to the story now. You guys had a LOT of guesses of who it could be, it was awesome. All of your guesses were pretty good and creative, but nobody had the right answer. I guess it will be an unexpected surprise. Enjoy!**

**Chapter fourteen **

* * *

Could it really be?

"No freaking way..." Trish whispered.

"…Tilly Thompson!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"Hey there. Long time no see." Tilly smiled her creepy smile.

"You're a part of this?" Ally asked loudly.

"Oh Ally. Sweet, naive, little Ally." Tilly said, walking towards them. "I'm not just a part of this. I'm the one behind this whole thing." She smirked.

"But...why?" Ally whispered. "This isn't still about the kindergarten thing, is it?"

Tilly laughed, her left eye slightly twitching. "Oh that? No, no. I'm over that. Besides I'm not one to...hold a grudge." She laughed.

"Then what reason would you have to do all of this to us?" Trish asked.

"You mean you don't spend every minute of everyday thinking about how you HUMILIATED me in front of thousands of people?!" She yelled.

"No."

"Not really."

"Nope."

"You're crazy." Everyone muttered in response.

"SHUT UP! I was tormented for months about my hater girl meltdown that the goofy red head posted online! People thought I was crazy! Thanks to you all, my life was miserable! So I wanted revenge. I heard about the legend of the murderers at the haunted house, got in contact with them, and then bribed them to choose your group to scare and send to the concrete room." Tilly admitted.

"Wait, you didn't hire them? That legend is really true?" Cassidy asked.

"I could of sworn I just answered that. Now if you would let me FINISH." Tilly screamed. "I wasn't planning on you all fighting so hard. I was only planning on scaring you a little, film it. You know? But then you had to find that trap door and the workers got a little blood hungry and you guys just started killing everyone."

"We didn't have a choice!" Dallas yelled.

"I don't remember inviting Justin Bieber to the party." Tilly said, referring to Dallas who rolled his eyes.

"when you escaped I decided I would let the goons who put you there take care of your fate. But I had one demand, and that was that they brought you here to me. So I could watch you die myself. Watch you suffer the way you made me suffer. So they kidnapped your idiot friend and the bald man who got in my way. But it was the perfect way to lure you here."

"Tilly, trying to ruin my career was one thing, but don't you think taking our lives is a little extreme?" Austin asked.

"NO!" Tilly yelled. "You all deserve to die for what you put me through!"

"Wait...why did you want Ally's virginity?" Trish asked.

"Not for me. For my stupid brother over there. He has a thing for Ally. Don't see how that's possible, but he _is_ the weird one of the family." Tilly said.

Everyone turned to see who Tilly had pointed at. The shadow figure from earlier stepped forward, taking off his hood and revealing himself.

"Kyle...?" Ally whispered. "From the...motel front desk?"

"Hey there princess. Miss me?" He said, winking.

Austin growled, pushing Ally further behind him as Kyle approached them. "Stay the hell away from her." He spit.

"Now as I was saying from before," Tilly interrupted, "Do you think I'm dumb?"

"N-no!" Ally whispered at the same time Trish whispered "yes." Cassidy elbowed her, signalling to shut her mouth.

"I know you couldn't have gotten that money." Tilly laughed and Ally shuddered.

"Well we did." Austin growled, "So we need Jimmy and Dez back now." Austin didn't want anymore answers. He just wanted his trade.

"Oh no!" Tilly grinned. "You want them both? It was 50 thousand a piece."

Austin shook his head, "No! You never told me that!"

"Well, I guess I failed to mention how much my brother wanted Ally. He's helped me out quite a lot you see. So I promised him. And I _never_ break my promise." Tilly approached them and turned back to her brother. "Bring the boy out." She yelled. Dez stumbled out, his head bleeding and gushing. Trish nearly ran up to him, but Austin stretched out his arm that wasn't occupied with Ally to stop her.

"Not yet." He said in a hushed tone. Her eyes met his and she was crying, but she nodded.

"How did this happen?" Ally cried and Kyle grinned and walked closer. Austin took a step backward, bringing Ally with him.

"Well, you already heard Tilly's part of the story. I guess it's time for mine." He grinned. "You see Ally, I've had a crush on you for quite some time. since the beginning of high school. But you never noticed me because you were always with _him_." Kyle spit towards Austin. "I wanted you. you belonged with me, he didn't deserve you! My sister, as you know, wanted revenge on you all for embarrassing her. So when she asked for my help, I thought it would be the perfect chance for you to notice me. And I agreed on the condition that I get you when all is said and done." He said, licking his lips while staring at Ally.

Austin felt a growl coming from a low place in his throat and he held Ally closer, "You're sick, Kyle. You're a sick-"

Without a second thought, Kyle backhanded Austin, taking him off guard and causing him to stumble backwards a bit. "Shut your mouth. You've talked enough." He muttered towards Austin who was walking back towards Kyle.

Ally heard the click of what sounded like the safety of a gun. She reached out and grasped Austin's arm, stopping him from moving past her. "Don't." She pleaded. "He has a gun." She leaned up to whisper in his ear and he looked down at her, noticing the terror in her eyes.

"I have the power here, don't you see?" Tilly growled before looking back at Ally, "There is only three of us left now. Me, Kyle and one of the workers. But it was worth it. I'm so glad I planted the idea of coming to the haunted house in your head."

Ally shook her head, "No you didn't. I got a flyer in my…"

"Locker?" Tilly laughed. "Now tell me, Ally. How valuable is Jimmy to you? Because if you want him back, you're going to have to have a little...talk with my brother."

"No!" Austin shouted.

"Leave them alone!" Dez yelled. "We've done everything!"

Kyle turned suddenly and punched Dez in the gut. He was shirtless and bruised, "How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?" Kyle yelled.

"Please just don't touch her." Austin cried. "I'll do anything you want. You want to kill me, then fine. Just stay away from Ally."

"Aww, how cute. risking your own life for your girlfriend." Tilly smiled. "Too bad I hate cute. She's all yours Kyle." Tilly said.

Kyle approached them once more. Austin released Ally and grabbed Kyle's wrist quickly before he could touch her. "I suggest you let go before Vince over there puts a bullet through your skull." Kyle hissed nodding his head towards a tall man in the corner pointing a gun at Austin.

"PLEASE!" Ally screamed stepping out from behind Austin, "Don't do it. Just let us go. We're giving you a lot of money."

Kyle turned, Austin's hand still steady on his wrist, "Unfortunately, my sweet, it's not money I want."

Austin's grip tightened, "You got a good shot, Vince?" Kyle yelled out and the man in the shadows nodded.

Austin let go reluctantly and Ally took hold of his hand. "Please, Tilly. Where is Jimmy?"

"I'll go get him. Vince, keep your gun locked on them." Tilly commanded and she disappeared into the dark.

"We won't tell anyone, Kyle. If you let us go now." Ally whispered after Tilly left the room. she would have reached out to him if Austin wasn't holding her back. "Please, we'll disappear. We will. I promise."

"You would do that for me?" Kyle approached her again. "Then why won't you give me something else."

Ally swallowed back her tears, "Kyle, I'm in a committed relationship. I would never do that to Austin." She told him calmly, "I mean, if I was with you, would you want me to sleep with someone else?"

"If it meant saving my own ass, yes I would." Kyle barked.

"Your own?" Trish asked, confusion clouding her voice.

"Oh yeah! We'll give you Jimmy and Dez." Kyle promised and suddenly Ally felt Austin being torn from her body and the man known as Vince was pulling Austin away as he fought, kicking his feet, trying to break out of the mans grasp. "But we're taking Austin."

"ALLY!" Austin yelled. "NOW!"

Ally looked at Austin and back to Kyle, "What is he talking about?" Kyle growled.

Ally walked towards him, "I'll go with you." She cried, walking forward, "I will. Just let him go." She pleaded and Kyle smiled.

Kyle held up his hand to Vince, halting him in his tracks. He turned back to Ally. "I can't make any promises. What if it turns out you weren't worth it?" Kyle laughed and Ally put her hand on his shoulder and he shuttered under her touch.

"I assure you, Kyle. It'll be worth it." She was still crying and Kyle reached up and wiped her tear away with the pad of his thumb. He closed his eyes and smiled as if he had won.

Trish and Cassidy exchanged a worried glance and Dez watched as if it was a sick prank until-

BAM!

"Aaaaah!" Kyle let out a gasp of air and fell onto the ground as Austin almost simultaneously elbowed the man holding him in the ribs.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Trish yelled as Tilly walked out, gun pointed at Jimmy's head.

"Anyone move and he dies."

Dez had not seen or heard Tilly return with all the commotion and upon turning towards her the trigger was pulled and Jimmy yelled out before hitting the hard cement.

"No!" Ally cried out. She knew she had to do something. she turned to Austin. He caught her gaze and knew she was planning on doing something he wouldn't like. He shook his head at her, but she just mouthed the words "I'm sorry" before she ran towards Tilly and tackled her to the ground.

"Ally!" Austin yelled before punching the man who was trying desperately to keep a hold of him. Dallas walked over to kick him while we was down.

When Ally tackled the small girl, the gun had gotten knocked out of her hand, leaving Ally with only one weapon, her fist. She would have had both if she hadn't broken one back at the haunted house. Tilly clawed at her arms as Ally tried her best to keep her down. For a small girl, Tilly was really strong.

Austin's strong arms were on her soon, pulling her off of Tilly and pushing her back towards Dez. Vince got up and grabbed hold of Austin from behind while Cassidy and Dallas went after Tilly.

"Austin!" Ally screamed as she watched him take on Vince by himself.

"I'm fine, go get Dez!" He yelled back, before punching Vince in the jaw.

Trish rushed over to help Ally get Dez out of his bondage, "What did you do to Kyle?" She whispered.

Ally pulled up her sleeve, revealing a contraption Austin had set her up with. "It held a stake." She pointed at Kyle on the ground, "If you punch hard enough it will release into the area of your attacker. He showed me how to use it last night." She said as she saw Austin make his way back over. Tilly and Vince were on the ground, out cold.

"Oh. So is that what all the whispering was about earlier? He was making sure you knew how and when to use it?" Trish asked and Ally nodded.

"Call the cops." Austin said, "Let's get out of here."

"Is Jimmy...?" Ally asked and Austin nodded sadly.

Once Dez was out of his bindings, he wrapped Trish up in a hug. Austin cleared his throat, "Seriously, I don't know how long they'll be-"

The noise of a gun shot cut Austin's orders off.

All that could be heard were screams and a body hitting the floor.

* * *

**Wow. I'm terrible. Leaving you at so many cliffhangers. Don't hate me! So, somebody was shot! question is, was is it one of the bad guys...or a member of Team Austin? o_o please review, let me know what you thought of this chapter or who you think might have taken the bullet.**

**I can't promise when I'll update next because things keep coming up and with school starting soon...yikes. But I promise you I won't leave you hanging to long.**

**Thank you again for over 200 reviews! I love each and every one of you! Until next time! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the character Tilly. Just her brother Kyle.**


End file.
